Purpose: Rebirth
by SheKilledBarbie
Summary: When detective Cindy inherited her father's home she never expected to find a child in her backyard, bleeding, starving and beaten. After being rescued from limbo she starts to uncover the dark secrets of the child past. With the help of a skilled devil hunter, Dante they set off to hell gates to defeat the beast. Editing on all chapters in progress. Chapter 13 coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Bathe in bloodshed

It was a still, dark, barren, cold night. The red sky filling slowly with small gray storm clouds in the distance as the smell of ran warped over the dry land. The red hued silhouette of the surrounding forest swayed elegantly under the partially covered red moon. The heavens opened up and rainfall could be heard hitting the streets of the diminutive town of Brookvilla, located in the post-apocalyptic country called No Lands. If it weren't for the fast action of the army and some anonymous individuals, the human race would've been wiped clean off of the planet.

The winds picked up, pushing the once beautiful green leaves of the trees, causing them immediately to drop dead before hitting the ground in a flutter of ashes. Hungry crows stumbled in from the sky into the black withering oak tree close to a small body located in the heart of the wicker forest. Their eyes beamed a brilliant red as their black feathers were highlighted by the ruby glow of the moon. They look on with interest to ensure that whatever it was had died. The biggest crow landed beside the being to pick at the exposed flesh, it raised its bloody head, letting out a cry that caused the others to do the same. They took flight out of the trees and into the sky, creating a halo above the being. The sky filled with a mass swarm of black features blocking out the moon as they encircled the field above before swooping in. A flare of light erupted from the being suddenly immediately setting fire to the storm of darkness diving in. Multiple shrilling cries could be heard as the birds flew into the force field, some seeing the hint and turning away as they fled beyond a modest white house that belonged to one of Brookvillas finest detectives. The light stopped after the danger was gone and the sky lighted up as thunder crackled in the distance. Clouds drifted in and soon the sky opened up some more, dropping heavier tears to wash out the ashes of the crows and leaves.

The rain was heavy and relentless as it started casting down upon the silhouette of a small motionless being. They lay in their own pool of blood struggling to breathe through the device that was impaled on their face. The short dirty hair, matted with mud and soil, spilled around the small steel ebony mask. The device, striped with red engraved hieroglyphics pulsed faintly against the figure's face. It had no holes in the sockets for them to see and was connected at the base of their skull to a black titanium suit. Their tiny bloody fingers clinched onto a golden cross which glimmered faintly around them as they held the object tightly to their chest. The light, keeping the shadows from engulfing them and giving the being temporary protection, hummed at the faint rhythm of the person's heart. A three inch opened was wound bitten deeply into their spine and side, causing them to spill blood profusely as it soiled the ground around the forest causing the plantation to wither and expire. A women suddenly stumbles into the clearing of the meadow, a sharp gasp escaping her lips as she flashed her light on the body a few feet away from her.

CHAPTER ONE: Wicker forest, a place of death.

That's how detective Cindy found them on that Saturday night. She slept in longer than she normally did, waking up in the late afternoon in the small yet quiet home that she inherited from her father. She had moved back when her father became sick and stood until the day he died making him a promise to keep the house in the family. After all, this was the place she grew up in, her fondness memories were experience here. She felt lucky to discover a job quickly and continued to live here for the past three years.

She was recently let go from an institute after her partner passed away in a freak accident. She went through intense therapy to end her nightmares, but the only thing it succeeds in was erasing her memories of that day. She recalled the face of her friend Sheba like she seen her yesterday. Sheba was special to Cindy because they both experience the lost of their mother at such a youthful age. the only difference in their lives was, one suffered abuse as a child and the other didn't. Even though Sheba was abused, she was always kind to people and even animals. She could break off a war with her smile and was even good at talking criminals into surrendering. That was another reason Cindy was glad to have a detective job in Brook-villa, Sheba was the best detective to have as a partner, not to mentioned they basically stuck together throughout their school years even if Cindy wasn't the most likable girl in school. Sheba was always the popular one and Cindy was always the mean nerdy girl. they clicked like ying and yang which caused Sheba death to be much worse, Cindy lost her better half. Cindy buried Sheba ashes under the oak tree on her land in memory of her, visiting once a year. this would be the one year anniversary.

They said she imagined it, that the trauma had caused her to believe in monsters, but they never captured the animal who ripped her partner apart. She barely remembers what occurred that day, but the gruesome scene that she stumbled upon was still fresh in her memories. A serpent tattoo twisted around her left exposed thigh, just above her ankle, a symbol of what happened that night years ago as the aspirations of the serpent consuming the flesh of her partner invaded her every thought. She woke up with the tattoo in the infirmary a few weeks after the incident with no clue how it got there and even tried removing it without succession. But the tattoo wouldn't fade it seemed to be a part of her right away.

It was her final day off so she decided to do a little online shopping, paperwork, and find some kind of entertainment. she dressed in a long leg split red hooded dress with black and red stilettos. She put on her best face for the night, blotting out her emotions behind her artwork. Doing some minor house work, she got herself a quick meal and sat in her living room to turn her TV on and watch the news.

She sat the sandwich on her lap and picked up her universal remote and switched through the channels only to be disappointed to find out that only a static white screen showed on every channel. She sucked her teeth, finished her lunch, then took hold of her leather red jacket to race out the oak door of her home. She opened the front door in haste only to abruptly cease when she felt a slight drizzle on her head, she turned to grab her umbrella before stepping out once again in the chilly spring air.

The rain appeared to ruin any means of fun for Cindy, who planned on going to a saloon to get a drink, doing what most normal single will people do on the weekend. The first bar she stumbled upon was her usual spot, Jimmie, who was the town favorite. She came frequently to drown her depression in a shot of burning liquid amber and win some fast money, it was gambling night and she definitely needed some extra cash to pay some left over bills. Walking through the double brown doors, she was baffled by the lack of human activity, especially since it was the weekend.

She walked past the empty boards and bar into the back room, but couldn't find anyone but her. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Nothing could be heard, but the static of the flat screen TV mounted on the wall behind the bar. 'The hell?" Cindy thought as she walked out onto the clean white carpet and back to the white bamboo bar where she sat alone not even bothering to find out what was on TV. She brought it upon herself to pour her own drink taking a few quick shots of tequila before she awkwardly fell off the stool to finally leave the bar. She throws a few bucks along the ground and stumbled out the door mumbling under her breath about the lack of service and her lack of tolerance for liqueur. The rain came to a heavier drizzle but, Cindy being Cindy, didn't give up the search to find someone to entertain her the alcohol increasing her motivation.

Every other bar she went to was empty, extremely unlikely since it's early night. Cindy walked into empty stores, empty parks, quiet streets and even walked pass empty cars and empty houses. She thought perhaps the liquor was getting to her or maybe she just didn't like the sudden quietness putting her on edge. She gave up in the middle of the street staring up at the completely different sky than what she usually saw whenever she looked to the stars when she thought about her losses.

The night sky really seems to intrigue her now, the maroon moon reflected oddly against the decaying buildings and she viewed the stars slowly disappear as more dark clouds rolled in. Just as she was daydreaming a drop of water collide with her face stopping her admiration. Frustrated, cold and slightly wet she pulled out her small black umbrella, opening it to create a shield against the sudden deluge of rain drops. As she drew her jacket over her shoulders, she suddenly noticed the aroma of rain.

It wasn't pure as it always was, this time it was infected with something she couldn't explain. It smelled like decomposing flesh and sulfur, and Cindy once again believed it might be the alcohol in her system impairing her judgement. The streets were deserted, only a few strays running from one alley to another caught her attention. They were the only living beings she has seen so far today. The animals scattered fearfully as their eyes reflected off the moon hissing at her as she ran by them. Seriously, what the hell is going on? She whispered softly, looking around for hints. Something just didn't feel right. It's too smooth for a town that basically celebrates everyday with a party at night.

Holding her useless black umbrella, Cindy gave up the search for the others and walked with purpose towards her small home up the road trying her best not to get an ounce of herself wet with the cold rain. She rearranged the black umbrella over her shoulder and drew her hood over her head. She wasn't trying to go to work the following day with a cold and a hangover.

A strong current of wind rips the umbrella violently out of her hand suddenly before she had enough time to grasp it properly. 'Great' she thought. 'Can i get a freaking break! She stomped her foot like a child experiencing a tantrum and ran after it. "Today mustn't be my day, huh" she mumbles before going after it.

The umbrella runs wild with the wind, swirling, twirling, and dancing as if taunting her unsuccessful attempts to catch it and withdraw it back from its lover. Chasing it up her cobble driveway she curses as she notice the umbrella fly into the dark backwoods of her house. It was dark by now and her eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden darkness. Cindy, being the type to never give up no matter what the challenge was, went after it anyways. She moved through the darkness feeling the trees with her hand as she navigated through the dense forest, her heels digging into the soft earth beneath her feet and her hair stuck to her oval face. The red moon only allowed her to see the single path that the umbrella flew through and nothing else.

She followed behind the ominous umbrella tripping here and there from the shots of liquor she had consumed earlier. She caught herself grinning as she thought about how silly she might look, chasing a stupid umbrella through wicker woods at night on her last day off. "i only had six shots" she told herself with a giggle snort before losing sight of the umbrella for the moment. it got quiet all of a sudden, the rain seemed to pause as well as time, a thick darkness consumed the trees around Cindy and she spun slowly in a circle confused for a moment. Just then a sound of wailing from a cat and a loud hiss was heard in the direction to her left directly in her ear startling her. She quickly jumped away from the sound as she leaned against a tree, straining to see through the thick mist of black smoke that invaded the forest. It crept slowly towards her as she stood there blinking her eyes a couple of times to see if she was actually seeing what was happening. The mist was suddenly at her feet and her fear got the best of her, she pushed off the tree to run as fast as her training and heels allowed through the thick forest. The rain falling upon her once more.

She finally gave up in the middle of a meadow with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath as the rain pounded her back. "Its a trick Cindy, calm down and go home." She told herself. Finding this ridiculous, she stood up and peered into the darkness in front of her. "No way in hell I'm getting lost out here, " she turned around to retreat back to her warm abode, until something shimmered and rustled the dry bushes in the direction she was heading in. Rubbing her hazel eyes to see better, she once again looked behind her to see the umbrella hovering in mid-air only a few feet away.

Around its handle was a torn red ribbon with a strange name in gold written in Latin partly shown. Bewildered, she step forward to grasp it, only for it to fly up and towards the deeper side of the meadow. She cursed as she followed behind, believing this was the worst day of her life. Her determination to obtain the umbrella increased and her mood worsen. "Once i get that damn umbrella I'm snapping it in half." She angrily said to no one.

She started running after it again but the tip of her red heels collided with a hard object sending her face first to the hard wet ground. She looked down to her ankle to see what she kicked and to her surprise it was a small black shoe. Her palms hurt as well as her knees and she groaned trying to stand up. Wiping off the mud on her scarlet dress, face and knees. she bent down to pick up the offending object and held it up to what little light that the sky provided. Due to the fact that she couldn't see, she was incapable to determine the details of it. She finally gave up the search for the umbrella and brought the shoe inside her small yet comfortable home her memory of the forest helping her through intense darkness.

She didn't care that she now made puddles of muddy brown water on her once clean wooden floors when she burst through her front door. She discarded her slippery heels to hurry towards her study upstairs. flicking on the light, she immediately sat at her desk, shining her lamp on the shoe. She examined the details under a magnifying glass running her fingers along the hard shell.

It was like something she never seen before, its ebony coat shone beautifully under the light and she had to keep herself from touching the white diamonds at the center. She wondered if it was a renaissance costume of some kind because of the steel. She was about to discard it as it being that one of the town's children come and probably misplaced it during Halloween until she discovered something disturbing. There were hints of blood on the sole of the shoe, some crimson smudged on the palm of her hand which caused her face turned to turn serious.

She remembered a few weeks ago that her boss was saying something about children and people rapidly disappearing from the next town and that a mad scientist was using them for experimental purposes. It was the case she was working on but she didn't seem to make progress, the only thing she discovered was his name. Zinc was a very hard man to find and not much was known about him, no one knew what he looked like and those that have ended up dead before the police can get to them. She tried calling her office but, like yesterday, the phone went straight to voice mail. She brushed it off, thinking maybe they were busy with the case. Why would a child's shoe with blood be in my back woods? She thought as she hung up the phone and carefully placed the shoe on top of a evidence bag.

Fearing the worst, she grabbed her flashlight and silver 9 mm Beretta In her office desk drawer before racing out the door into the dreary woods not caring about the rough wet earth beneath her bare feet. She turned on her flashlight and her expression immediately showed her shock. The floor of the forest look gray and black as well as the tree barks. She dismissed it again as it being her mind playing tricks on her. When she returned to the spot where she found the shoe she started searching for any clues. Once again she heard whispers but this time it was right next to her "Save us" the voice said and Cindy turned around sharply, gun pointed in the direction of the noise with her heart pounding against her chest. "Who's there?!" Cindy questioned the shadows only to be frighten by shuffling in the bushes to her right.

Pointing her flashlight and gun towards the source of the sound she found that it was only her useless umbrella that she desperately tried to claim back from the blowing wind's. Chuckling and wiping the drenched red hair from her slightly bruised freckled face, she put her gun in its holder on her thigh and stepped forward to retrieve the object but it wouldn't oblige, instead the umbrella swirled up again flying in the opposite direction. "Shit" she said shaking her head in disappointment.

She watched as the umbrella glided gracefully towards a tall old oak tree, which to her surprise, was leafless even though it was late spring. The tree was beautiful and full with pink cherry blossoms two days earlier, seeing it gray and dying confused her. 'If it were bugs, then why aren't the rest of the trees in bad condition'. She thought until she looked around and notice that, every tree in the forest had died as well and her stomach erupted into a flutter of butterflies. Her conscious telling her to get out of there but in the end her curiosity got the best of her.

She was so deep in thought that she failed to notice the small person laying under the tree until the umbrella gracefully fell from the branches and found its destination next to the shivering being. She followed the umbrella with her flashlight and abruptly dropped it, her face showed absolute horror when the light illuminated the figure the umbrella landed next to. "oh my god" she put her hand over her mouth suppressing her scream.

The odor of blood and waste strongly hit her and she had to keep from vomiting. The moonlight showered the earth round the small figure, who lay still in a puddle of dark blood. The youngster, no older than seven, seemed to have been there for two days. She raced to the child's side and noticed the gaping wound on their back, metal pieces of shredded black armor was torn in the infected flesh. There were also open wounds on the side they laid on which caused the puddle they was laying in. The child's bloody hand that held the cross made a minor movement indicating signs of life, and Cindy immediately checked for a pulse finding that indeed the child's was alive. 'Impossible', She thought turning the child over safely to examine the strange mask on their face. It's red symbols pulsed, every time the child drew a estranged breath which made the little child cry weakly.

Her mind tried to absorb the scene in front of her. She knew time was against her as she took off her jacket covering the girl to then cradled the child in her arms and ran for the truck. She ran through the forest oblivious to dark smoke consuming the path she left behind her, but not at all rushing to engulf her.

Cindy didn't bother to call a hospital as she reached the vehicle. She opened the back seat, sat the poor child in the back and tried her best to cover the bleeding wounds. The rain and wind stopped, the moon illuminated the wet grass surrounding her estate. The earth moved in a wave like a sea of blood and the eyeless mask glowed a faint pink on the etchings. Cindy was overwhelmed with fear and bemusement .

She never went through this before, and didn't understand why the mask was glowing or what reason it had being on the child's face. Was it a mechanism of some kind? Perhaps a bomb? She thought as she swallowed nervously, trying not to panic. Carefully she lifted the child's head to detect the source of the light and couldn't find any, She proceeded to try to take the mask off herself, but it didn't budge and the child was screaming in agony every time her fingers touch it. "Shhh its okay sweety" she told the child as they weakly tried fighting her off.

It was as if the mask was stuck to their skin. Having discovered that, Cindy got in the driver's seat, turned her car on and pulled it onto the road. Immediately she speed towards the nearest hospital. Cindy dialed her boss to tell him about the discovery but a dial tone greeted her like the rest of the times she tried getting in contact with him. "FUCK!" she screamed in the phone, startling the child who sat still in the back seat, for the past two days she's been trying to contact her job to verify her return but no one responded. She was worried now. she looked at the golden cross as it reflected light in the rear view mirror. The kid was still clenching it tightly which meant they still had life in them. Cindy was surprised that she/he was active in the first place.

No grown adult would've survived the injuries they had sustained. "Who did this to you? She talked to the ragged breathing figure, their head was slumped to the side as they listened to Cindy's soft voice. The only reaction she got was a twitch of the child's clawed hand.

She looked to the road ahead and accelerate through the dark and quiet town she heard no crickets or wild animals making noise and acknowledged that, in fact, the air did smell of decay. As she drove away from the lifeless town she tried desperately to spot anyone that could help her, "Where is everyone" She asked herself as she sped toward the nearest emergency room.

Unknowing to her, a cloth figure was following and studying them in the shadows. purple eyes shone behind the mask and his shrouded garb blow in the wind as He toyed with a music box, opening it and allowing the lullabies to come forth to his ears. Crows littered the ground around him and the ground beneath them seem to be draining the blood from their bodies as the man stood on the hill watching with satisfaction. Languishing in the darkness with a sinister grin across his face hidden behind his head wrap, he watched them disappear down the road and out of sight, and he too, disappeared into the void. He was excited that the hunt had finally begun as well as a new rebirth.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the hospital was quite and nerve racking. Cindy kept looking back at the child, making sure that the child was still breathing. It felt like she was driving for hours until the hospital came into sight. Cindy looked back, checking on the little figure once again before pulling up to the unusually quite hospital. She grabbed her badge from the dashboard, put in into her coat pocket, then went to the back seat and carefully carried the child up the stairs into the front entrance hall. The place seemed abandoned with freezing cold chilling her as her feet touched the sticky, grim white ground. An eerie silence filled the air, only the song, silent night, could be heard playing on a radio that was placed on top of a coffee table beside a roll of chairs near the entrance to the lobby, "Silent night, holy night," the melody could be heard echoing thought-out the halls making everything seem as if it produced the sound. She found it odd that a Christmas song was playing and that there were no patients in the small waiting area seeking medical attention, only a lonely dried out drooping plant occupied the place.

"Hello! Can someone help me!" she screamed loudly, but no one answered, her voice ricocheted off the pale damp walls instead causing her to sigh in impatience. she looked down to the child's in her arms watching the pulsing of the red hieroglyphs go glow brighter.

'What the hell was going on?' she thought. The child looked limp now in her arms. Their chest was still taking in small amounts of air as they wheezed through the constricting mask fighting for the next breathe of air. Cindy wasted no time, looking around the lobby, she moved into the long hall placing the youngster on the closest hospital bed she could find. She left to get some anti bacterial under the reception desk in the middle of the lobby and proceeded to clean the child's wounds. 'Something is really wrong.' She thought, she hasn't heard about any tornado watches, so why is the hospital and town empty. Detective Cindy had to question her sanity, still thinking maybe she really was trapped in a lucid dream or nightmare. Grabbing a first aid kit from behind the desk, Cindy found some tweezers within and brought the box to the child who laid on their stomach on the now blood soaked bed. The stench from the rotting flesh caused her to scrunch her face in disgust as she tried hard to cough into the creek of her elbow. Carefully she took the small pieces of metal out the child's flesh examining the strange large black sharp pieces before placing them on the floor next to her, afterwards she then proceeded to remove the garment by lifting the torn armor off the child only for them to screamed in agony, it was connected to the suit somehow. She noticed a small button behind the mask just below the base of the skull. Taking her chances, she press the button and a click followed releasing the suit from the mask and flesh. Trying her best not to induce any more pain, Cindy finally got it off, discarding the article of clothing on the floor.

Underneath the armor was black and blue skin, sprinkled with cuts and scrapes, but what really caught her eye was the strange tattoo on the kids back. A pentagram sat in the middle of a circle, the bottom of the circle projected a sword with two serpents entwined on it, they were reaching out to the protected star ready to devour it. It came down to where the wound was. It didn't have color, just blood stained raised skin as if it formed by a blade. Cindy's own tattoo itched for the moment and her instincts told her there was more to the it then she knew.

The injury was extremely deep, exposing some of the spinal cord, tissue and heavy amounts of blood. Cindy examined the child's support head, noting that the device was somehow drilled into the skull. Cindy couldn't believe her eyes. She wonder what sick person could do this to a small child, her stomach twisted in disgust and she tried hard to hide her anger as she balled her fist into her dress.

The small being was extremely fragile, barely able to sit up, so Cindy gently laid them back on their stomach and ran to get more medical supplies from the doctors office. She hastens to an empty office down the narrow hallway to opened cabinets and drawers bringing everything she needed including stitching material, stronger antibiotics, and painkillers. Her father used to be a doctor, teaching Cindy the basics of dressing and treating wounds, so she had a hint of what to do. She heard a noise coming from the front entrance, someone whispering quietly but loudly enough to hear from down the hall into the office she was raiding in. She walked back out into the hall, slowly at first expecting the nurses to finally show their faces, but then the whispers stopped the moment she reached the arch of the entrance into the main area from the hall. Cindy felt uneasy, her hairs stood on end and she felt her bones tremble slightly. Shaking her head, she proceeded to the double doors to the lobby.

Walking in her jaw dropped in a gasp and the supplies fell out her hands with a loud crash as the antibiotic glasses shattered on the once white floors, almost cutting her bare feet. in front of her the young child was sitting up facing away, hands on their knees with their head down. They sat completely still facing the doors to the psyche ward next to the dead plant. The wounds that once decorated their physic was now replaced with reddish-brown stained skin while some of the deeper wounds still bled. Cindy's heart pounded as she witness the serpents on the child's back slithering underneath their skin. The snakes bodies moved up and down their back as they coiled tightly around each other by the tails on the sword. The engraving began bleeding as wounds started mending flesh together creating flawless pale skin, the kid then hunched over wrapping their arms around themselves to squeeze tightly as they shook fiercely. After what felt like eternity the snakes stood still and not one scar was left on the child's body.

Cindy reacted instantly, stepping back from the child while almost slipping on blood that she hadn't noticed was hers when she accidentally stepped on the glass. Pressing her back against the doors she quickly grabbed her gun out of its holster from her thigh, pulling the silver weapon to eye level to aim it at the back of the child's head.

"What are you" Cindy whispered, never having seen anything like that before, she was certain she was experiencing a nightmare or hallucination, "Answer me," After not getting an answer, she pushed off the doors to stand behind the child, gun pushed at the back of the child's skull causing the child to tense and flinch from the pressure.

The child started sobbing through their mask then, their small frame shattered and weak as they shook violently again from the sudden shock. Cindy suddenly felt guilty now, her thoughts slipping into a dark memory. "Even if its a dream", she thought, I could "never harm a kid like this". Slowly putting the gun away, she drifted in front of the young child and knelt in front of them, grabbing the child's hand in reassurance. The child reacted once they felt Cindy's hand touched theirs by quickly pulling back holding their hand to their chest with a sharp squeal. The child's frame shrunk as their body froze.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I scared you, " the child gave no answer I they blindly stared at Cindy with their cloth face. "Where did you come from? Cindy asked, but the child still didn't respond instead they looked toward the door to the ward, searching the bed frantically with their small stained fingers for the golden cross that must have dropped when Cindy put them on the gurney.

Cindy spotted it under the bed in a puddle of dark red blood. She slowly picked it up, cleaning the dirty liquid off with a towel that she took from the office, she examined its beauty. It was pure white gold, A black jewel in the middle of the cross, each corner sparkled in the dim light as ingrained yellow gold hieroglyphics adjourned them. A strange symbol was on the end, a serpent eating its tail, it didn't make sense for it to be there as it looked quite disturbing, especially for a child to be holding. Cindy stopped observing it and softly placed it in the child's hand. The child pause as they felt the object touch them, a sigh of content escaped behind the mask as they promptly held it to their small skeletal like chest.

Cindy was surprised when the little being wrapped their arms around her body to bury their cloth face within her belly. She was saddened by the desperation in the hug, quickly enveloping her arms around their small frame, she put her chin on the child's head closing her eyes and rubbing their back. It probably was the most kindness they had experience which lead Cindy to believe that this child must have endured horrific things during their young life. Cindy wanted answers, she wanted justice for the child and she was going to stop at nothing to get it.

A piercing scream ripped through the quiet halls causing the child to hold onto Cindy tighter. Cindy turned towards the doors of the ward, gently prying the small child off of her as she picked them up and put them under the main desk of the lobby. The screams got louder and it sounded as if a crowd was being slaughtered. The child whimpered bringing themselves into a fetal position as the cross was held tightly in front of their knees. "Shhh" Cindy whispered to the startled child as she took her gun out once more heading towards the doors. She stood in front of them, gun pointed and senses on alert.

"This is Detective Masha, come out with your hands on your head" she demanded, the single scream turned into many again then slowed down to a single women crying.

Cindy burst through the doors expecting to find a hostage situation, only to stumble upon a horrific scene that appeared in horror movies. She wiped her eyes to make sure they were working but nothing could erase the scene before her. A large thick, drop of liquid fell on her forehead and she wiped it off, looking down between her fingers as she rubbed the crimson liquid around. She looked up to find the source, but what she seen caused her to drop to her knees and scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Limbo

She fell in the sudden gush of blood streaming from the cracks in the walls, drenching her up to the torso. Multiple body parts scattered the floor, floating in the thick liquid as the room shone a rich red. chipping paint peeled away, flowing in the air slowly like feathers falling from the sky. Phantom screams wailed in the walls as they moved with agony filled faces trying to escape their torment. The room seemed to move on its own heartbeat, the pulse of the room vibrating under her body and she heaved. The air was heavy and smelt of death, causing Cindy to cough and puke. She didn't want to be here in this hellish place. she wanted to wake up from this nightmare that reaped her dreams. she screamed when she saw the horror the room became, the blood and gore was worse than what she was use to. She rose her hands out of the blood, shakily grabbing for her gun. Blood drips from the ceiling into her hair causing her to peer up. She stared mindlessly at the mutilated corpses hanging by their main arteries, decorating it. It was everyone from town, the missing children and police force were there to. Their hearts ripped from their chests, jaws missing the bottom half and eyes nothing but empty sockets. They dripped into the puddle engulfing the room floor.

She couldn't hold it any more, she wept for the loss of hundreds. Why? Who would've done such a thing? She mentally asked herself. She slowly stood up, heart pounding with her dress soaked, it stuck to her skin underneath. 'This is a nightmare', She told herself as she turned to grab the kid, but the doors were closing, flesh growing over them as something came out to grasp her. She jumped back shooting three rounds into the phantom hand, but it had no effect.

After having stepped back a few more feet, she noticed it receding back into the door, she stepped forth once more only for the hand to come out again. "I'm trapped." She told herself, remaining firm in the midriff of the rotting room. She looked around the room searching for a way out but every exit was covered in thick red flesh.

The ceiling moved suddenly, causing her to pause and look up. The corpse mended together, squeezing their bodies into the ceiling forming a shell that started forming a terrifying creature. It burst through flesh sending countless pieces of body parts raining on Cindy head as she dived out of the way. The wing span was twenty feet long, concealing the creatures identity as it gracefully landed in front of her. Black feathered wings spread out and open, revealing black horns that stood on top of red eyes and scaled blue skin. The creäture stood nine feet tall. It's face of a dragon, and it stood on two clawed feet, its tail held a very large scythe at the end. Cindy quickly stood up quickly leveling the gun at the monster as it stood there watching her. "What the fuck are you." She asked the monster causing the beast to snort and lower their head slightly.

Red eyes examined her drinking in the fear. As it opened its mouth She could see the jagged, sharp fangs and it growled as she slowly took a step back, her gun raised to its head. The demon advanced her in a slow predatory walk. She pulled the trigger, but the bullet got stuck, the blood must have clogged it. She forced the chamber back noticing one stuck bullet within.

The creature was in front of her suddenly, her feet raised off the ground seeing dark spots in her vision as the creature squeezed her wind pipe. Quick think and training, she brought her elbow down hard against the curve of the beasts arm causing it to roar and drop her. She did a backwards roll standing up and steadily herself. She charged the beast, jumping in the air to land a jaw breaking kick, but the beast was to fast as it grabbed her ankle in mid air slamming her harshly into the blood and guts of the floor. She landed with bone shattering pop clenching her side. Her ribs felt broken with the result of internal bleeding happening quickly. It was hurting to breath as she tried raising her head out of the blood.

The monster stomped up to her, it's steps trembling the ground causing Cindy to slip. He caught her by the hair snapping her head back to look to look at him. "What do you want? She asked as the creature pulled her up to him to nuzzle her hair. A scent on her skin sent it into rage and it pulled it's teeth back, abruptly moving away from her face to snarl at her. "Where is she?" It's voice ghostly and deep. It lessens its hold around the base of her head, throwing her in the blood asking again. "Where is she! This time it roared, shaking the building and dropping more debris from the roof.

She stood up weakly "who?" It appeared to be angered by her response because before she could react it slammed its body into her, causing her to hit a wall and she slowly slide into a sitting position. She felt a searing pain in her stomach and she looked down to examine why. Its tail ripped into her abdominal region. She couldn't breath or move, the pain paralyzed her. It's tail, lifting her off the ground, brought her closer and she could smell rot from its gaping mouth. "fuck you," she spat, spitting a clot of blood into its face.

She closed her eyes, hoping it would end quickly, until something warm and wet splattered over her face. once again, she landed with a splash on the floor. Weakened, she looked up in time to watch the creature splitting in two halves. As they slowly fell apart, she could see a form.

It was her. Appearing out of the shadows was the small girl. The mask fully glowed red, her claws dripping silver from the beast she abolished and Cindy couldn't help but be intrigued by the power she just witnessed. All Cindy could do was smile, she was happy she was at least okay. She called to her and the child instantly ran toward her voice falling into her arms. Cindy hugged her tightly as the little girls head lay across her heart. She immediately started sobbing when she felt Cindy's blood on her. Cindy brushed the filthy hair from her masked face trying to assure her it was okay. Even though she know she wouldn't last the night. "hey, you need to go find help for yourself okay. Ill be waiting right here i promise, go run as fast as you can," but the girl shook her head slowly. She didn't want to leave Cindy behind. "Stubborn one." Cindy thought a weak smile across her face.

The room started changing back to normal, the blood disappearing in the flooring leaving nothing but dark sludge from the dead creature in which she sat in. The walls turned into a bright white, no more screaming faces and tissue adjourned it. Just plain white walls. The nightmare was over but She was still bleeding and the girl laid still in her lap. She heard a loud click and noticed the mask falling from the girls face. Cindy couldn't move as she watched the mask walk out the window on its thin wire legs resembling a spider. "What the hell," she whispered her vision doubling. She felt exhausted and numb. Looking down at the girls revealed sleeping face, she too closed her eyes, as she drifted into battle in her dreams.

The shine of light along the child's face cause the girl to flinch. She opened her pale blue eyes to blurred figures and mumbles. She felt a powerful demonic energy burst drowning the room as She listened to Cindy's faint heartbeat. She held the cross tighter, as the figures hovering over them descended. she found herself unable to move as they took hold of the cross disappearing from view instantly. A mans and woman's voice could be heard again as one of them threw a towel over Cindy. To weak to react, Her vision went blank as the room then flooded, once again with darkness. Her teary eyes felt heavy as she slowly let them close and joined Cindy in sleep and dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DmC franchise or its characters , just my characters I put in this series. Please send any constructive or positive feedback.

Chapter 4: like a moth to the flame

The cloth man approached the tall worn down building of devil may cry. He looked up at the crooked sign breathing calmly as the rain poured over him, washing away the scent of blood from his cloak. He needed to convince the person inside to work with him, a plan forming in his head as he took out a beige folder to look through the contents trying his best to keep the paper work dry. Obtaining the file was easy when the woman decided to leave town not even bothering with locking her doors. He walked in, took the file and followed them to the hospital.

He saw everything. The beast, the battle and the brute strength the child possessed. The little girl showed tremendous power and potential, but being around her was dangerous for a man like him. That's where the woman comes in. She did exactly what he wanted, from finding the child to awakening her skills. So far so good. He reread the papers and put them back into his cloak and approach the decaying doors.

Inside Dante sat shirtless with his feet propped up on his desk. He held a maximum magazine in his hands with a white towel thrown on his head having just got out of a cold shower. it was a slow day at his office so he decided to kill time doing what he does best, Nothing. The loud screaming of the store phone snapped him out of his fantasies and he quickly picked it up. "Devil May Cry" he said but was answered with silence from the other end. He scuffed "Hello?" He hated people who waste his time.

When Dante opened his mouth yet again but this time a ear piercing scream filled his head causing him to immediately drop the phone. Getting up from his chair, he held his right bloody ear as he stared at the phone hanging by its cord over his desk. Voices and pleas for help could be heard from the other side of the receiver and a sinister laugh followed behind. He growled as the noise bounced around in his head causing his brain to pulse and pound.

Pissed off that he could smell his own blood he forcefully yanked the phone back to his ear "Who's this? He asked harshly, he know it was demonic and he was itching for a battle, Instead, an angelic voice called out to him "Help me" it said, and Dante stopped talking, straining to hear what the voice was saying but the dial tone was only heard and nothing else. He stood there, staring at the telephone receiver questioning himself. ''Was it Kat? or my mother that they're trying to sound like?" his thoughts were interrupted as the doors to his office flew open, a dark silhouette walked into the room entering the only pool of light in the poorly lite lobby.

The man, approximately six feet tall, dull dark purple eyes, dressed head to toe in black clothing , a scar coming horizontally between the eyes stood proudly as he threw a bag of jewelry mix with gold coins on the brown wooden office desk. Dante finally put the phone down and wiped away the blood running under his chin. With a fake smile he said "Welcome to Devil Never Cry, what's the job?" Trying his best to provide excellent customer service Dante then greedily looked over the valuables on his desk ignoring the man who stood a few feet away for a mere second.

The man sniffed the air, noting the smeared crimson on Dantes pale skin. He raised his eyebrow and spoke through his face mask. "Is this a bad time," he asked Dante but Dante shook his head with a slight wave of his hand "Ain't nothing I can't handle." He answered, looking away from the treasure to look up at the man. "What do you need?" He asked wanting to get the guy out his shop already. "I need you to retrieve a package" the man calmly told Dante who looked back up in curiosity "What kind of package are we talking about?" Dante asked as he went into his bedroom, throwing on his black shirt and red jacket. He waited for an answer but the man stood quite so Dante walked back to the lobby.

The man started getting impatient with the questions closing his eyes and letting out a force frustrated sigh, he seemed to be in a rush. But so was Dante, he wanted to hurry up so that he could get a bite to eat. "what's so special about it, and what's up with the jewelry?" He asked the man again taking part of a white diamond pendant in between his fingers. "Are you disappointed with your payment? " the man asked smoothly in a deep regal voice, eyes glaring and hands folded behind his back. "Not at all, in fact I appreciate it. But you do understand I'm a demon hunter not a hit man or delivery boy." Dante said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

The man rolled his almond eyes and reached into his garb, pulling out a documented paper detailing a classified mission. He handed it to Dante who immediately skimmed through the instructions. It looked top-secret as he notice the government stamp on the bottom. What did the government want with him anyways? They never seen eye to eye before so why target him. It had to be demons because otherwise they would've tried killing him as always. How ironic.

Dante looked up to ask what project reaper was but the stranger was gone, no sign of life anywhere except his own and he didn't even hear the door close. "Damn, didn't catch his name." Dante shrugged his shoulders and started polishing his guns before going on the mission. It started raining outside again, this time thunder boomed in the clouds as lighting filled the night sky. He figured he would call lady and invite her on his little adventure, after all they have been working together after defeating his twin brother, tapping into his own demonic power becoming stronger and prouder of his hierarchy, Although not as proud as Virgil who allowed his ego to befall him.

Dante called lady and informed her of the mission. She told him she'll meet him there so he grabbed ebony and ivory, as well as his sword, and walked out into the raging storm. He mentally cursed as he got soaked in a matter of seconds, getting on his motorcycle he drove to where the map told him, No Lands. His curious got the best of him and he wanted to find out what was in this package that caused it to be so secretive and dangerous.

What bemused him more was the fact that the pages spoke of a subject, a rouge being who broke out of a facility and slaughtered the whole staff of scientists. It mention nothing of a package. It also stated that child experimentation and abuse, by one of the governments ex employees who was named Zinc, was rampant in the labs. The file said Zinc always had a mask on his face to "stop sickness" from invading his weak immune system, which to Dante, was the stupidest thing he ever heard as an excuse to hide ones identity. The government had a thing for hiring criminals, even obvious ones like Zinc.

It angered him how they didn't notice Zinc motivations first handily or the fact that they choose to be gullible when it came down to security nor did they try stopping the savage experiment's done by Zinc. The subject that escaped had unknown origins and from the file it looked like Zinc had something to do with it too. The subject showed high aggression to demons but not to humans which to Dante, was a very good thing. As he drove on the uneven road he tried to figure out how they missed the experiments done on children. It sounded like they wanted to make a weapon so how did children fit into their plans?

It seemed dangerous for demons to approach, but luckily Dante was partially human. Something about the mission seemed off and he had to figure out whether it was a trap or an experiment gone wrong. The man who left his shop didn't appear to be a reliable source and he looked nothing like an government agent. Besides, Dante could sense the darkness that surrounded the man. One thing was certain, that man was no lesser demon.

It took three hours to get to No Lands. The town was deserted or maybe that's how it seemed. The gates to the town were wide open and the security guards weren't at their post. Ash had descended from the sky and covered the streets in gray and white.

Dante slowly entered the quiet town, the sky turning a red hue. The air felt heavy and his energy felt slightly drained, he hadn't been here in years. 'Limbo' He thought as the houses stripped in pieces, leaving rusted run down homes in the fake reality. He slowly drove up to the hospital that was described in the map. Getting off his bike he walked through the creaking double doors to the lobby, leaves blowing in from behind him and an overwhelming smell of rotting flesh leaked out the doors.

He walked passed the blood drenched hospital bed and scrunched his nose in disgust. "Poor bastard." He said to no one as leaned against the main desk to take out the map looking down at it trying to figure where the "object" was located. Lady was the map reader not him, he'll rather do the killing. He pondered on what was taking her so long and boredom slowly crept in. The radio on the coffee table seem to irritate his ears so he silenced it with a bullet from ivory. Proud of his work he pushed off the desk and walked around towards the ward only to stop when he felt and heard a crunching sound under his boot.

He accidentally stepped on a small damaged suit and he bent to pick it up. There was fresh blood on it but it didn't smell human to him causing him to frown. Its thin titanium shell was heavy and the dim hospital light gave it a slight shine. Suddenly he heard muffled voices coming down the corridor and he quickly dropped the armor to put the map away. This is how limbo works. It creates illusions to draw you in, and in an instant your dead.

He walked to the doors of the psych ward and he couldn't help but smile in anticipation. He was ready for anything. When he opened the doors to catch his prey he immediately paused. Instead of monsters there were unconscious figures. A shivering semi-nude blood covered child laying on the lap of a barely breathing female human, and a puddle of black sludge surrounding them. He heard footsteps behind him and turned in time to see lady standing there taking in the scene he was seeing. He lowered his weapon and nodded at Lady who nodded in return before focusing on the two people once again.

She then walked up to them, lady hovering over the little girl and woman. Dante stood behind, eyes glued to the cross the child was holding in silent obsession. Lady took out her flashlight and flashed it into the child's face, causing her to flinch and slightly open her eyes. "Be careful." Dante warned, "she isn't what she seems." feeling her demonic power clash with his, he knelt besides lady and watched the child's pale blue gray eyes open widely and pierce into his own, something in his soul told him to reach for her but the look on her face told him to approach slowly.

She looked confused, fearful, and physically drained at the same time as her eyes fought to stay open. "We gotta get them help Dante." Lady said turning off her flashlight, she then proceeded to check the woman for a pulse and finding one she grabbed the cross out of the child's hand, who protest with a small moan, putting it to the side as she and Dante moved quickly as possible. Grabbing blankets and wrapping each of them individually lady watched the little girls eyes close before picking her up.

Dante held the woman's limp form bridal style and lady held the child with her head on her shoulder each getting on their separate rides. As Dante tried his best to keep the woman's body upright as he placed her in front of him lady had the child wrapped around her front, to scared to let go. The Lady's blood started soaking his coat and he finally took off towards his shop, lady following close behind. He forgot about the mission for now as he and lady speed towards his office and he held the woman's stomach to stop the gushing of hot liquid. Driving with one hand was easy but trying to keep the female on the bike at the same time was the another problem.

Sensing eyes and shadows following them Dante allowed it, not once noticing the cloak mans sinister smile as he stood on top of the hospital. His plan was finally coming together after all, he thought as he jumped down from the roof top and entered the hospital doors.


	5. Chapter 5: Blu

Chapter 5: Blu

It was dawn by the time they arrived at devil may cry. Trish was leaning on the threshold with a cigarette in her hand staring at the ground, her thoughts on Dante as always. The sound of motorcycles could be heard in the distance and she looked up in time to see lady and Dante, each with human beings in their laps, driving towards her hurriedly.

Dante turned off the engine with his free hand and got off the bike carefully carrying the half dead woman. The lady's auburn hair was caked to her head with dry blood and Trish scrunched her nose in distaste. "Were did you find that at" she asked him pointing at the person in his arms but he ignored her question, instead he replied with an patronizing glare. "We need a doctor," He ordered and she nodded in understanding not questioning him further as she called a doctor they trusted. Lady took the child inside the shop, putting her on the worn couch. Dante placed the adult female on his pool table clearing it off as he laid her down. His jacket reeked of human blood causing his empty stomach to turn. When he realized the blood on the suit earlier was the little girls his suspension about the file increased.

The reason why was because he couldn't see any wounds on her, not even a scratch but the blood was hers. "what happened in there?" He asked himself as he checked for a pulse on the woman. It was faint but there still was one. He told her to hold on as he grabbed a cloth from the back, he then put pressure on the deep gash to stop the bleeding that started again from the constant moving. It seemed as if the little girl had stopped it while laying over the woman earlier. He looked behind him and saw Lady sitting the child up to take a drink of water which the little girl temporarily choked on.

Twenty minutes later there was pounding on the door. Lady being too preoccupied with the girl as she checked the tattoo on her back bewildered, didn't even budge to open it. He signaled for Lady to hold the cloth as he went to go open it himself'. Standing in his doorway was a heavy-set woman in her mid forties, small black hard eyes looked past him to her patients with oval glasses set on her wide nose. She walked past him without a salutation "Hey DoC." He said, but she didn't respond and instead got right to work.

The sky was gold now and the birds sang to the fresh morning sun.

Cindy cringed as the pain ripped through her body, her breaths coming in little pants. She felt herself being transported into a warm area and gently placed on a table. She could hear a woman's voice and she strained to speak. "..." no words came forth so she attempts to sit up only to discover that she couldn't. Cindy felt paralyzed and her chest felt congested. She coughed up fluid accompanied by a metallic taste. "Hold still." A woman said with a heavy Russian accent as she skillfully cut through the dress baring Cindy's naked bloody body. Cindy felt the coldness of the air hit her skin and she shuddered causing the pain to intensify and bite her bottom lip harshly drawing some more blood.

She felt herself being injected with something then, her eyes getting heavy and the pain easing slightly as the doctor wiped her bottom lip. She heard a soft cry and worked her head just as her view became clear for a moment. She saw the child's pain filled face looking at her on a couch with another woman with short hair examining her carefully. Cindy remembered the tattoo on the child's back and her immediate thoughts were to escape. She didn't know what these people wanted but the fact that the child had something unique about her caused Cindy to panic and believe these people are the ones who harmed the girl. She thought about the child experiments and she reached out to the child in desperation but her vision grew dark and once again she fell victim to her gruesome nightmare.

2 hours later:

It was a hard but successful surgery. The doc took off her bloody gloves disposing them in the trash as she called Dante back inside, who out of respect, left when the doctor was undressing the woman. She passed him a badge, "She's a detective." Dante looked at the badge number and name, he looked at the bandage covered woman on his table "Detective Cindy huh." He heard about her. She brought down big drug lords and psycho murders, her partner died two years ago in the line of duty, something about a freak accident leaving her in a mental institute for a month. He was confused about her relation to the little girl so he put her badge down on his desk and inquired about the child.

Doc cleared her throat "it's unusual. The child has heavy amounts of blood covering her body, but not one scar. I'm not sure whose blood it belongs to, so I'll do some exams. " She looked at the youngster and continued. "There's also this engraving on her spinal column which concerns me. Whenever I go to touch it she flinches and growls like an animal, she's also slightly starved with dehydration setting in. She has no physical injuries that could be seen. For some odd reason i couldn't find a heartbeat which is strange. She's very different Dante. Very different." Dante already knew and DoC confirmed his intuition. She's demonic.

She gave him instructions and asked Trish and lady to bathe the child, promising to be back tomorrow with the blood test from both victims. That's what Dante liked about her. Discrete, reliable, and trustworthy were the best words to describe the DoC. DoC took one more glance at the little girl. Their eyes meet and DoC looked away quickly from the intense stare of her pale blue eyes. Dante walked DoC to the door letting her out before turning his attention back to Trish. She smiled at him and nodded to lady.

Trish went to the bathroom to run a warm bath as lady tended to the woman, wiping blood off her face and hair. Dante who stood by watching Lady, recalls something important. "Where's the cross?" He said watching lady pause and consider. "I left it at the hospital." She replied, eyes looking upwards at him questioning. "Why?" She stood up hands on her hips asking him. He shook his head "Never mind." It was odd to him that a devil would be handling something holy. She didn't seem to be harmed by it either. He still had a missionary job to do and that cross looked like something he needed to retrieve. He walked to the woman on his table after lady finished, carefully lifting her up to bring her to his room. He was very careful not to open the stitching on her abdomen, placing her gently along the messy bed. He looked at the grimace stuck on her face as she slept and couldn't believe a mortal had the strength to live through limbo, he recalled his younger days, his face twisted in sorrow. Shaking his head he shut the door and walked into the main area. Dante heard lady talking to someone and he went to investigate. The little girl was sitting up staring at the lady as she assured her she was safe.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she twisted around and her eyes meet with Dante's once more. He hesitated as the girl looked at him with her cold piercing gaze, hooded by dark long lashes bearing her small fangs slightly . She became nervous when he approached the couch and stood by a lady. Her blood covered face making her look more disturbing. "I'm Mary, what's yours?" Lady reached for her only to have the girl curl her lips in a snarl moving back towards the lounge. Dante appeared to sense her waves of fear, as he slowly took his hand off his gun. "Hey kid, we're not here to hurt you." Causing the girl to tense up even more. Her sad eyes scanned the room looking for something as she commenced to weep. "She's OK." Lady reassured her again, causing the girl to look at her perplexed. Trish came into the room suddenly causing the girl to jump. The child realizing who she was, seemed to relax in her presence. "Hey sweetie." Trish whispered extending her hand to the child who surprisingly grasped it in despair. Trish felt sorry for her, even though she was a demon she had compassion for children, knowing the injured detective saved her from an ominous fate. She admired humans willingness to sacrifice themselves for the wellbeing of others. She guided the child into the bathroom and allowed her to get into the bath. Lady got up to stretch, taking her phone out to interpret texts. "I got to run." She said storming out of the office before Dante protested. "Women." He said shaking his head as he tried his best to clean his pool table.

Trish poured warm water on the girl's head watching the clear water turn red. Pale skin and white hair now showed as the girl sat there with legs to her chest, head on her knees, and arms crossed over them as she willingly let the water sooth her muscles. "What's your name?" Trish asked her, but the girl seemed confused. She really didn't know. Trish studied the markings along her back, "Who did this to you." She asked but still the child didn't respond. Once cleaned she gave the girl a towel and ordered her to wait as she looked for something to give the child to wear. Having not found anything she interrupted Dante who gave her his new clean shirt off his back throwing on another red coat. The shirt fitted the child like a dress and she appeared to dislike Dante's sent, putting her face in disgust as soon as the article went over her head.

Dante watched as Trish walked into the room, hand in hand with the girl placing her on the sofa. He passed up trying to save his pool table and went to his desk feeling the child watching his every move as Trish left to take care of business. "dammit." He didn't deal with youngsters because they are difficult to understand and beyond annoying. He and the girl held a staring contest, with her being victorious. He laughed, causing her to cock her head to the side looking like a lost pup. " You're a cute kid, I'll grant you that." He said, picking up his phone and ordering pizza. After ordering two pies he turned his attention back to the girl who was fiddling with the buckles on his shirt. "What's your name?" He inquired. She halted what she was doing and shook her head. "You don't have a name?" And again she shook her head. He put his feet up on his desk and leaned back against the chair trying to calculate how to make conversation while he waited for his food. "Do you have parents?" he eventually asked but the girl didn't answer this time.

She looked forth with her head down and Dante felt her energy spike "whoa." he didn't feel she posed a threat but her energy stated otherwise. She reminded him of himself when he was a kid, and he wondered if she knew the power that coursed in her veins. Her emotional state was weak and he felt awkward not knowing what to do to make her better. "Where are you from?" He said, but she shrugged her shoulders. "How do you know that lady." he questioned and was surprised as she looked at him and spoke in a low voice. "I don't." She stated, "She brought me from the shadows." She finished causing Dante to look at her in curiosity. "What do you mean by shadows?" He asked leaning against his desk to hear her better. "The ones who eat your soul," she answered but Dante still didn't know what she meant. "Don't worry kid, ill keep you safe," he told her and she relaxed after that. He opened his mouth for another question only to be disrupted by knocking on the door.

"Pizza." the voice from the other side said, 'well that was fast' Dante thought as he grabbed some money and paid for it before slamming the door shut in the person face. He set the pies on his desk and his stomach growled loudly. As he opened it, the scent filled the girl's nostrils, causing her eyes to light up and stomach to grumble loudly too. He offered "Help yourself." But she still didn't trust him and remained seated on the sofa. Rolling his eyes he couldn't believe that she treated him like a kidnapper instead of a savior. "Kid... I told you that I wasn't going to hurt you, now relax and enjoy the best thing humanity has made." He said proudly holding a piece of the most delicious smelling aroma she's ever had the pleasure of encountering, in front of her face. She gulped as she stared at the melting cheese slowly dropping down the thick crust pizza and in an instant, it was snapped out of Dante's grasp before the cheese had the slightest opportunity of coming off. He checked his hand to make sure it still existed and was relieved to find it still intact "Damn Kid." She looked up at him waiting for another slice and he laughed at her huge pleading eyes causing her to frown and growl.

He shook his head and turned around to get another slice, but instead he ended up tripping on a napkin and falling face first on the ground. A small outburst of laughter erupted from the couch and Dante looked up to see the girl bent over laughing. " Not funny, dude." He said, brushing his clothing of dust. He watched her laughing with her pizza covered face and couldn't help but smile. He grabbed the box of pizza and sat next to her on the sofa. She didn't shrink or move away this time, instead she moved closer, grabbed a slice and took a big bite savoring its taste. "Aye Kid, you need a name. What should I call you?" He asked again but She simply shrugged her shoulders. "I don't remember my name." She seemed to be uncomfortable at that moment so Dante change the topic.

He thought of her stare. Her eyes like cold blue glaciers, staring into his. "How about Blu?" He said not sure if it was even a proper name for a girl, but thought it would be cool anyway. She nodded at him and smiled weakly. "Okay." She said happily as she proceeded to eat her fourth slice, he was relieved that they came to a fast agreement and a small grin stretch across his face. "Names Dante," but she seem to not care as she demolished the food. After taking the last bite she looked up at him as he ate his food.

"Do you promise to protect me Mr Dante?" She asked causing him to pause mid bite and look down at her. For some reason her question made him feel sadness probably because she acted as if she must've been harmed all her life, "of course kid, no one can beat me. I'm unstoppable so if anyone messes with you ill kick their ass," he confidently told her, watching her face turn from fear to content. She smiled at him and took the last slice. "You ain't so bad kid," Dante told her as he stood up and walked to his desk to retrieve the second pie. "It's Blu." She sarcastically retorted, making Dante chuckle "little smart-ass," He was beginning to like this little creature. He began opening the pie, but the sound of a click made him freeze.

He called out to Blu but she was mute. "Put your fucking hands on your head." The gun was pressed into the back of his brain now. "What a day." He said as he willingly put his hands on his head a sly grin on his face, and ready for action.


	6. Chapter 6 Fever

A/N; i do not own dmc or its characters.

i'm trying to keep the characters in CHARACTER but let me know if i'm off. RNR

Chapter 6: Fever

Cindy woke up in a small dark room, a flickering lamp stood on a small night stand besides the damp bed she laid in and a slight moldy smell filled the air. Her muscles felt sore causing her to grimace as she slowly sat up on the mattress. She looked down to see her body wrapped in bandages with her shorts only covering her bottom half. Her vision blurred in and out, making her stumble as she stood up off the bed. She leaned against the doorway, slowly sliding down as the pain intensified to maximum level due to her increased movement. 'Where the hell am i now?' She thought holding her head as a intense migraine invaded it. Suddenly she heard a voice of a child making her vaguely remembered the small girl that she found earlier. She pressed her ear against the doorway, hearing a man speak this time, and she feared for the worse.'Zinc,' she thought as she looked around the poorly lit room searching for her weapon only to find nothing.

Adrenaline consume her body and in seconds she devised her plan, opening the door slightly she slid out the room and into the dark hallway. Silently Cindy moved with her back against the wall, slowly creeping toward the voices stopping near the entrance to the room. From where she was crouching she could see a stained pool table with heavy amounts of blood soaking it. A desk stood a few feet away, and partially the back of a worn beige couch. She saw a glimpse of silver and her eyes fell upon a beretta laying under the pool table. Just then a strange looking man moved into her vision talking to the girl as she peeked around the corner, quickly pulling back to not be seen. As the man started walking to his desk, she saw an opportunity to quickly and silently somersault to the table grabbing the gun underneath. Blu sensing her looked her way and Cindy held a finger to her lips. She felt weak and numb but nevertheless stood up cocking the chamber back and aimed for the strangers head. The girl stopped smiling then with wide eyes shaking her head and she slowly moved off the couch to stand behind it. "Blu?" He said only to get no response. "Put your fucking hands on your head." Cindy said as she slowly came up behind him pressing the nozzle of the gun at the base of his head.

He chuckled raising his arms above his head. "Well, Well, well looks like sleeping beauty woke up from her nap." he taunted. She was furious that he was taking the situation lightly and in a serious tone she asked "Who the hell are you?" Ghost grinned, she was entertaining and funny, hell she was even brave. He thought he could use a little fun before Sheba came back and resumed babysitting, so he taunted her once more "I'm your knight and shining armor, princess."

He smelt the gunpowder before the bullet left the chamber and In a flash Dante skillfully maneuvered his head as four jetting bullets flew past his face, hitting the wall in front of him and creating large cracked holes, he grabbed her wrist and skillfully dismantled the gun and then twisted her wrist to make her drop the weapon with a muffled scream. she knelt on the floor holding stomach and looked to the ground in defeat. "Hey! I saved your ass back there at least show a little hospitality." He said letting go of her wrist. She looked up at him in frustration. "Saved me?" Cindy didn't think that was it. What was his agenda? She question herself about the stranger hovering over her. Her head felt heavy suddenly and she had to hold herself up from falling down again. "It's Dante by the way. Detective." He said looking down at her, and she looked up in surprise. "What?" She thought, shaking her head, she questioned him about what happened as she slowly got up trying hard to stand up straight in front of him. "You barely lived through your brief time in hell. For a human, you got lucky." She remembered the hospital and the dark creature that now seem to haunt her nightmares, chasing her to devour her as she swam through the endless blood of the dead sea, she couldn't get the images of the mutilated bodies that littered the floor out of her head. "You OK." Dante examine her blank face as she slipped into a daydream but she didn't seem to hear him the first time. She jumped in surprise when he finally put his hand on her shoulder shaking her slightly. "Where is she?" She asked him searching the room for the little girl. "Who, Blu?" he answered causing her to stared at him questionably "who's Blu?" She started looking around again seeing nobody but them. "The girl you helped ou- wait" he turned around discovering Blu wasn't there either and he actually panicked.

Cindy was even more scared, she grabbed a blanket running out the door while Dante search for his motorcycle keys, he cursed as the door slammed shut, grabbing his guns He rushed out the door meeting a very upset Cindy. "Hurry up, we have to find her." She said, and he smirked at her order. He offered his jacket as she got on his bike and she took it from his hands as if it had a disease. "Thanks." she reluctantly said throwing the heavy leather jacket over her. As ghost got on the bike in front of Cindy she couldn't help but stare at the large sword on his back, "ummm do you really think i can hold on to you with that big ass sword in the way?" she retorted sarcastically causing ghost to roll his eyes and remove the sword from behind him so she could wrap her arms around his abdomen. "Could you not complain while i'm driving?" he responded to Cindy who couldn't help but suck her teeth.

They drove through the city calling out to Blu. The sun was setting and crickets sang to the upcoming darkness. "Dante, Look." Cindy pointed out. After riding around for almost an hour they appeared in front of a tall Victorian church, the ground littered with pieces of demons. "What the fuck is that." Cindy said as they slowed down to a stop to got off the bike walking over countless bodies and she happened to see a face of one, a executor blade stabbed in the middle of it's face. "They're called scarecrows, whoever did this was really pissed off." He calmly said as he walked up the slippery stairs. Cindy follow cautiously behind pulling the jacket tighter around her.

Dante opened the large wooden doors and at that moment an intense energy clashed with his own causing him to quickly grip the handle of his sword. He stopped Cindy from coming any further. "Something's wrong, wait outside." He said quietly. She refused, she could feel the child presence near and she'll be damned if this man thinks she would trust him around Blu. "I'm not going anywhere, she's in here I know it." Dante shook his head "Listen...Madam, you can't help your injured remember, plus you don't even have a weapon. You gonna kill with your good looks?" He heard her growl in back of him "thanks princess, but no thanks." He said sarcastically, feeling an immediate blow to the back of his head followed by a quick swipe of his gun. "Now I do." she smiled as he turned around snatching the weapon back from her thieving fingers. " Don't touch my guns, and secondly. Why the hell are you so violent?" He asked hand behind his slightly aching head. Cindy was about to resort back, until the sound of music stopped their bickering. The sound of a music box played beautifully, the melodies drifted out the church doors. It seductively drew them in as they followed the music.

They found her sitting under a statue of Jesus holding the golden music box. she stared at it in amazement. The box was encrypted with ancient Egyptian symbols. A glass demon and Angel twinning in a never-ending dance in the center, surrounded by soft white fur. Blu looked through the mirror watching them approach her. "Blu?" Cindy called out watching Blu close the box but not moving from the spot she was in. Cindy started to slowly approach her until she felt Dante grasp her shoulder. "You really need to leave." He said taking rebellion into his hand, holding it over his shoulder "it's about to get wild." Before she could find out what that meant, the floorboards started shaking as a tremendous large Caped Cobra erupted from the ground behind the statue of Jesus. Cindy took in its horrifying black scaled skin as it's huge fangs dripped puddles on the floor. its large body slithered out of the massive hole and the serpent hissed loudly towards Blu.

Dante throw his gauntlet at it, somehow managing to distract it as he then run towards the beast to slash away at the belly of the creature at speed she never seen before. She grabbed Blu by the forearm who sat still watching and ran for doors dodging debris as it fell from the ceiling. Making it safely outside They could still hear the battle inside and Cindy looked up at the stars. Falling to the ground Cindy clenched her now bleeding stomach, a stitch must have popped while she was running. She looked up at Blu who silently stood still with the jewelry box in both hands, head low and eyes empty. she looked dazed. "What's wrong Blu." Blu didn't speak but instead Cindy watched as she slowly crumbled to ground the music box falling from her tiny fingers with a thud among the remains of demons. Her back was burning underneath and Cindy turned her over to discover the tattoo on her back glowing a bright blue. horrified, Cindy laid her back down, her own tattoo starting to itch and burn as she looked around for shelter.

Cindy cradled her in her arms "Blu what happened here." Cindy asked pushing her red stained hair out her face. "The shadows said if I pass a test, I could get a gift." Blu quietly said referring to the jewelry box "You did this?" Cindy asked looking at sea of bodies but Blu passed out before giving an answer. Blu was running a fever and Cindy knew she could use medical attention.'Hold on baby girl' She thought as she struggled to stand with Blu in her arms. She heard whispered voices coming from reaching shadows and her heart pounded loudly against her chest. She moved quickly trying to ignore the fact that red eyes were following her as She blindly stumbled through the darkness. Her legs gave out from under her and she fell with Blu in a cold puddle not having the strength to move forward anymore. She mentally cursed Dante wishing he would have given her a gun to defend herself. The whispers got closer and Cindy protectively held Blu to her chest. "Leave us alone!" She angrily screamed. The shadows wrapped around them creating a dark cloak and Cindy shielded Blu with her body. She closed her eyes and prayed, hoping that Dante would hurry and save them.

Suddenly a beaming ray of light cut through the thickness of the dark, shadows screeching as they retreated away from the light, slowly disappearing, leaving the light of moon to shine upon them now. Cindy opened her eyes, the cross hanging in front of her . She looked up at the tall clothe man. "Come with me." He told her extending his heavily jeweled gloved hand, the head wrap was as black as the rest of his robe. His purple dark eyes seem to captivate her as she put her hand in his and allowed him to lift her to her feet. He then turned to Blu, ready to take her back with him but a noise from the bushes stopped him and he turned to see something running towards them from the shadows ready to attack.


	7. Chapter 7: Munenori

This chapter features characters from ninja love whom I do not own he's on the cover because I can't put pictures in a story :( enjoy!

Chapter 7: Munenori

"And one of the elders said to me, "Weep no more; behold, the Lion of the tribe of Judah, the Root of David, has conquered, so that he can open the scroll and its seven seals."

The cobra swayed it's massive body back and forth spitting venom onto the floor which dissolved slowly as the toxic melted it away. Dante moved quickly dodging each drop as he charged the demon. Fast as lighting Dante jumped high into the air and on its head when the creatures gaping mouth finally slammed into the ground where he was standing. He stabbed one eye before jumping off to then circle the creature, trying his best to land on whatever ground was left. He then saw the heart, glowing bright red behind the silver armor, and brought the Claymore in a upward slash cutting through the serpent's upper belly breaking its steel scald protection. He quickly flipped backwards as the beast swung it's head missing him by an inch and took out ebony and ivory, His quick trigger finger let go multiple pellets into the monster's heart, lighting up the church walls.

The beast roared dropping debris from the ceiling and walls as the building shook. It fell with a ground shaking thud and the eighty foot serpent tried to pull its heavy body back into the big hole, but the head was sliced from its retreating body instantly. Dante shook his hair of blood as he looked at the forked tongue hanging out its mouth, its red eyes gazing deep into his soul. "Like stealing candy from a baby." He said in a bored tone as headed toward the doorways. The abomination spoke when Dante placed a gloved hand along the wooden doors. "For if God spared not the angels that sinned, but cast them down to hell, and delivered them into the chains of darkness, to be reserved for judgment. Hell would be unleashed."

Dante turned around in time to see the large head melting into a dark puddle. "What the hell does that mean." All the religious stuff annoyed him. He didn't have time for riddles so he pushed through the doors entering the front of the church. The moonlight glowed on the silhouettes of rotting corpses and the air grew chilly, Dante's exhaled breaths coming out in white mist. The darkness crawled slowly around the trees shrouding the forest in front of him.

Cat-like shadows surrounded him as they appear out of the puddles of darkness, stalking their prey with predator like behavior. He pulled his guns out, studying their every movement. He saw the creature's scarlet eyes jump at him from his right through Ivory's mirrored steel and he ducked shooting its shadowy armor repeatedly and exposing its core which he then slashed in two, soon having to leap as spears shoot out in each direction under his feet and the shadows screeched in agonizing pain. He slashed and shot his way through the depleting hordes skillfully maneuvering away from claws and blood stained needle sharp fangs. The monsters stopped suddenly and looked in the same direction not budging even when Dante started killing half of them. Dante slowed down with his slashing and looked in the direction they were staring at. He never seen them act that way before.

He heard a faint scream in the forest and the shadow cats growled at each other before scurrying into the puddles of black liquid. Dante watched them with frowned brows as they disappeared without a fight. Seeing a flash of light reminded him of the scream and he followed the trail of blood that led into the forest. He ran from out the trees into an opening of white flowers that glowed a faint blue hue.

The man from his shop was there holding Cindy's hand lifting her up to her feet as they both stared deeply into each others eyes. Dante squinted his eyes to see behind the drop of blood that fell from his hair into his face, watching the man than reach for Blu who was unconscious on the ground. That set him off and he came charging out from hiding in the shade of the shadows grabbing Cindy's hand quickly out of the man while harshly pushing him away. "What the hell are you doing?" Dante asked, putting Cindy and Blu behind him. The man seemed upset, His eyes grew darker for a second, but in a charming calm voice he said. "There you are, I was looking for you. You've completed your mission, it impresses me that she allowed you to live." He told Dante while nodding to the unconscious Blu behind him.

The man advanced them again and Dante could see the shadow cats behind him, watching with patience. Cindy, finally snapping back to reality, gasped as she noticed what was happening "Dante?" She said as he shielded her from the advancing stranger. "I'm warning you man, back off!" Dante shouted aggressively standing his ground taking rebellion from his back and wiping the blood off the blade. The man stopped when Dante got his sword in front of him, hiding the wicked smirk behind the mask, he put his own hand on the hilt of his katana. "give me the child and ill ensure you leave with your life" the man said but Dante scuffed pointing the edge of his blade in the mans direction "try me." Dante bit back his blue eyes turning dark from the empty threat as he lowered his head and readied his sword. "Then I, Munenori shall enjoy killing you." The man throw off the coat reveling a purple floral royal kimono, his long dark purple hair came down his back as his lavender eyes scanned him, studying his opponent as he stood in a fighting stance, the scar on his face ruined his feminine features slightly. "Let's get this party started than." Dante said enthusiastically.

(Never surrender by combichrist)

Cindy held her stomach with one hand and dragged Blu with the other finding shelter behind a thick tall tree, leaves swirled around the grass passing over the two men who steady themselves amongst the never ending sea of flowers. The battle than began as both raced at each other, kicking up grass beneath their feet from the force during their launch. Both swords rising and steel meeting heavily together only to rip apart and meet again consistently. During the first blows, Munenori concentrated on his defense and let his muscles settle into the rhythm of swordplay, defecting Dante's moves. He moved gracefully, never missing a step as he raised the katana, striking in a furry of gray, and silver. Dante was amazed at the man's skill, he underestimated this human. He taught he had him when he swung rebellion down only for Munenori to land on top of the broad tip landing a quick kick to Dante's face who stumbled back in shock. Dante knew he had to get serious as he dodged the barely seen katana elbowing Munenori in the back of his head sending him to the ground. Munenori turned on his back jumping up on his feet. "You fight like a girl." Dante taunted trying to draw the battle out longer. Munenori smirked and in a gust of purple he passed Dante so quickly as if time froze. Munenori stopped in the middle of the field as crimson tainted the white roses beneath Dante. The tip of his katana dripped blood and his breathing calmed slightly as the leaves swirled around him. Munenori looked at Dante over his shoulder, watching him fall to his knees, he let out a wicked laugh as he heard Dante curse. Dante dropped rebellion as he clenched his stomach, even though he been through worse it still hurt to get cut open. After a few seconds of healing he picked up the sword "that was a lucky hit." He said turning towards his worthy opponent ready to cut the man in half, but to his surprise he saw the man just standing there.

Blu was in front of Munenori, her eyes black and steam rising from her body as he stood looking at her in surprise "I am not your enemy Blu," Munenori said which caused Dante to frown and say "what?". Earth started slightly coming off the ground the more her power course through her veins and the serpents on her back slithered up her back and into the circle of the tattoo disappearing.

It seemed that Munenori couldn't move until he suddenly flew into the air with his body hitting a tall thick tree with a sickening crack. He then laid limp against it, the hilt of his sword still clenched between his long fingers. Her gaze fell upon Dante. "Blu, snap out of it." She couldn't hear him as she walked pass towards Munenori, snatching the gold cross off his neck and held it possessively. Dante approach her from behind putting his hand on her shoulder only to draw it back due to the intense heat she was emitting. She then turned to Dante and showed her fangs, her claws grew and she hissed. "Blu? It's me wake up" Dante shouted at her. Munenori opened his eyes to see the girl hovering over him, he kicked her feet out from under her causing her to fall and chanted a spell which cause Blu to fall asleep as he moved to grab the cross. Munenori used his sword to lift himself up only to growl in annoyance as he turned to look at Dante's smug face, the barrel of his gun poked roughly at his temple. "Try it and I'll really kill you." Dante made it a point to not to harm her, him not caring if he was human anymore. "You're a fool. This cross might keep the hordes of shadows at bay, but it grants ultimate power, she would self destruct." Munenori finished his sentence with the swing of his sword only to have Dante grab it inches from his face. "What the fuck does that mean?" Dante asked, blood running down his arm. "It means to put an end to the destruction of this universe in our future." Munenori snatched his katana back, the blade smoothly cutting through Dante palm.

He Wiped the blood from its blade. "I'm assuming your the son of Sparta? It could only explain your skills. Good to know" Munenori said calmly putting his weapon in it sheath. Blu woke up and sat up on the ground rubbing her head. She looked up at the man who stood next to Dante. The cross once again in his hand. "Give that back." She got up to charge the man only to have a strong grip on her shirt pulling her back then a pair of hands over her ears, she just couldn't be without it for some reason. "Don't forget who's higher on the food chain, dick." Dante said to him then he mentioned something to Blu about Cindy, who was unusually silent behind the tree. Munenori smirk flipping his hair over his shoulder "If only you know." Munenori took out a flute playing a beautiful melody, the sky grew more hostile, and the grass swayed. Lighting brought life to the sky and the trees blew harshly in the wind. Blu ran to a rapidly bleeding Cindy who passed out due to blood lost, cuddling near her as thunder boom loudly in clouds.

A majestic creature flew out of the clouds with the body, tail, and back legs of a lion the head and wings of an eagle; and an eagle's talons as its front feet. it glided over the earth, the ground trembled underneath their feet. "Until next time devil hunter." Munenori said jumping on the Griffin as it flew in mid-air, the beast took off into the night sky leaving Dante to his admiration.

He knew that cross was fishy from the moment he laid eyes on it, how did he send for something that powerful. Dante went to Cindy's side and noticed her opened wound bleeding out once again, "dammit i told you to stay back," he told her then looked to Blu who looked at him in hope. "its okay kid," he told Blu and she helped lift Cindy from the ground. "You cant run off like that Blu, its dangerous," he told Blu in a condescending tone and Blu nodded in understanding. Dante shook his head and both continued with getting Cindy to safety.

They dragged her to his bike but not realizing that they all couldn't fit on it. He lifted Cindy over his shoulder then turned to Blu who's tear-stained face looked at him in guidance. "keep up, and stop crying. Devil's never cry." With that being said he kicked jumped into the air at lighting speed, disappearing over the church and into tree tops. Blu watched him go and turned towards the shadow cats causing them to growl in content. She smiled at them and then followed behind Dante with the same speed he shown. The shadow cats followed behind Blu, making sure their friend was in good hands.


	8. Chapter 8 Don't be afraid of the dark

The Griffin soared over the clouds summoning thunderstorms every time its wings flapped. Munenori closed his eyes, enjoying the gusting wind on his face as his silky hair blow behind him.

A gigantic floating white crystal palace came into view, it reflected beautifully in the bluish light of the moon, the Griffin circled overhead, noting the large attach landing area, its reflecting floors outlined the beast as it landed gracefully on the thick glass floor, water rippling from nearby.

He leaped off the massive beast landing in front of it and started patting its beak in gratefulness for its serenity. He smiled fondly "So that's where she got her name." he uttered to the beast who chirped in response. He backed away, allowing it to spread its brown and white wings, watching as it pushed off the ground and into the sky, plunging into the clouds below.

Munenori walked amongst the single crystal bridge to the enormous doors of the castle, he passed through never-ending hallways until he arrived at a red and black heavy doors. Opening it, he entered the dense darkness, the shadow cats greeting him as they swirled around his being and guided his steps. One wrong move and he would fall into never ending darkness. The cross blinked slowly as he moved toward a statue of a devil standing in the middle of the room. It wore a helmet over its head covering its identity. The demon was frozen in an attack posture. Its broad sword hung high in the air waiting to present the last blow. He placed the cross on the statue's neck and backed away as black mist seeped from the black gem in the center, opening it up and letting go thousands of shadows over the statue, consuming the artifacts forever.

Darkness crept into the space and the shadow cats howled in happiness. They whispered to him "She has awoken," and He smiles, knowing perhaps the future could be saved. The day she fell was shocking, no one expected it. She fell into a trap that she couldn't get out off, the cross destroyed her, she in turn changed as her soul got trapped in eternal darkness. He remembered when the earth slowly died, the anti-Christ finally taking over. He took a puff from his pipe basking in the comfort the dark provided. "Welcome back old friend."

Dante reached the front of the store with Blu able to catch up minutes. The shadow cats seem to succeed in staying out of sight as they followed Blu and encouraged her when she fell slightly behind. She was exhausted from running and she felt sick suddenly. She just wanted some rest and be near Cindy. The shadow cats absorbed themselves into the darkness of the trees once Blu was safe. They made sure Dante couldn't sense them or else attacking him would put them in danger. They feared and respected Blu for some reason.

Lady and Trish stood in front of the doors in the heat of an argument. Neither acknowledged them until Dante walked passed with an unconscious woman in his arms. "again?" Trish said staring at Cindy with judgement. Lady saw Blu walking behind Dante with her head low and her eyes wet and approached her.

Blu looked up at lady who stopped her from entering, kneeling down to her eye level she spoke, "You OK. What happened?" She asked Blu, who didn't want to be bothered after the events that happened that day. Blu looked into her eyes coldly as she pushed her way passed both women into the store. Dante was on the phone calling DoC, but she wasn't answering. Slamming the phone in its receiver, he let out a frustrated growl his patience seemed to be gone. "I thought she said she will come in," he told himself listening to Blu soft footsteps as she entered the lobby. "Mr. Dante, I don't feel well," Blu told Dante, who turned toward her and waved. "let me deal with this Blu, go lay down if you want. You done enough today," he told her, his words coming out harsh without meaning to and he continued to call DoC. Blu frowned "okay," she said in a defeated tone causing Dante to feel guilty. "Sorry Blu, I'm just tired," he told her but she just shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms making Dante scuff.

Blu looked over to Cindy once again on the pool table, watching her chest rise as she took a strained breath. She slowly walked to her side and looked down at her face pushing the damp hair away to look at the cuts and bruises that decorated it. Something clicked in her mind and her thoughts spoke to her making Blu put her hands around Cindy stomach.

A warm throbbing sensation flowed through her finger tips and Blu started to concentrate, her eyes changing into a slight grey. Dante looked up at Blu, watching her carefully as she stood over Cindy damaged body. "Blu, what are you doing?" Dante asked her but she stood facing Cindy with her back to him ignoring his question.

She then leaned down towards Cindy to listen to her breathing, the scent of her blood making her feel nausea and the tattoo burned momentarily. Blu saw the tattoo on Cindy's ankle also react and she knew what she had to do, "Don't worry." She whispered in Cindy's ear, "ill fix you."

A light suddenly enveloped the room causing Dante to shield his eyes from the blinding flash. It was gone in a matter of seconds and Trish and lady came in with weapons ready. "What's going on" Trish asked, looking at Dante who slowly lowered his arms. " I. don't. know." He looked at Blu who turned around to face them. "I helped her, look." Blu moved away from Cindy proud of her work with her hands behind her back giggling.

Dante looked away from Blu walked up to Cindy, her breathing seemed normal than before and the bleeding stopped. "Lady give me a knife, " he said over his shoulder. Lady took out a blade from her thigh belt handing him the small dagger. He cuts away fabric starting from the upper side and slowly down to the end and then opening up the bandage. Underneath was untouched skin, her stomach seemed fine despite the layer of caked dried blood no gash present and even her face was cleared.

"Whoa" Dante said in admiration as he unknowingly ran his gloved hand over her stomach. He noticed the snake tattoo was different, this time two serpents adjourned her skin with both snakes wrapped around each other ready to attack one another with their sharp fangs.

Cindy stirred, her eyes opened slightly, she felt hands on her and indistinctly grabbed one pressing her fingernail into the soft flesh drawing blood. Dante grabbed her arm with his other hand as she sat up in a panicked state of mind, arms swinging barely missing Blu and Dante. Dante grabbed both hands securing them behind her back. "Relax." Dante said, tired of her sudden burst of violence towards him as he stared into her eyes. Her hazel eyes stared back but with fear and anger causing him to look towards Blu who shrunk herself into a corner by the door. He waited for her to quiet down before finally letting go. She looked down to her bare chest and torso, both free of damage or scars and immediately covered herself. She slowed her breathing and looked past Dante to search for Blu who came running to her side.

Blu grasped her hand, causing Cindy to flinch at the slight shock of their hands meeting, Cindy put her hand to Blu's head noting the fever getting worse. She looked to Dante with a perplexed expression, "what happened to me?" Cindy asked running her fingers along her healed stomach. "Looks like Blu healed you," Dante added with a quick glance toward the two women standing in a state of awe. "Aww well, what do you know its a baby angel." Trish finally spoke up going to Blu and caressing her hair which Blu immediately stopped with a shove of her hand and a growl, "God damn you're burning up," Trish said looking at Blu's flushed face. "She sick, i cant get to DoC something's not right," Dante told Trish as he walked back to his desk and took out a green vital star, "Here kid take this," Dante said handing Blu the strange star shaped object. Once in her hands in dissolved in her skin and Blu let out a sigh of relief.

Lady came up to Blu who allowed her to put her hand on her forehead too. Lady noticed the fever went down slightly but not fully. 'funny' she thought 'only devils and demons can use vital stars,' Lady already knew that Blu wasn't human but she definitely wasn't a lesser demon like Trish. She wasn't surprised because it was obvious from the beginning.

Cindy couldn't believe what happened either, but then she thought about everything she's gone through after finding her. It started making sense, vaguely. "Thank you Blu." Cindy squeezed her hand in consideration. Dante left the two, instead he directed his attention to the two whispering ladies, he let them know he needed to speak with them in secret.

The three friends walk outside, the sky was blue with a tinge of gold, birds chirping as they got their early breakfast for their young. Dante presents the document to Trish, the one Munenori gave him a day ago, "I want you to find out what project reaper is and what's Blu connection to it." He told Trish who gave him a perplexed look before taking the documents from his fingers, "what's on your mind Dante?" Trish asked looking at the most classified piece in history.

She looked through the pages, disturb and disgusted, "wow this is fucking horrible," she said causing lady to snatch the pages from her hand and look through them herself. Dante wondered why Munenori gave him the information in the first place, was it because he thought Blu was going to kill him and gain power? Or did he believe he could actually help her. Dante ran his hand over his face, his headache seem to intensify the more he thought about it. He had a feeling something was up. Munenori knew Blu and him personally which puzzled Dante. 'Was that fight even serious?' Dante thought to himself before focusing back to the women in front of him.

"Blu was found with the cross the night Cindy found her. That cross you left Lady, ended up in some creeps hand." He explained to Lady who looked at him with anger and rolled her eyes, giving him back the research papers. "How did you get that," Lady questioned with one brow lifted over her blue eye. "This dude just came in and told me to retrieve a package. I think he meant Blu." Dante finished. "wow," Trish spoke with a flick of her hair "you make all types of friends, don't you," she said winking her eye which made Lady curl her upper lip with a displeased sigh escaping her lips.

He smiled and continued "He said it held ultimate power, that it would cause her to self destruct." Trish and lady looked at each other with interest this time before looking back at him. "What does that mean?" Lady finally asked him but he only shrugged his shoulders. "There's an old facility in the Mojave desert, that's where we will find our answers. The document said it was the start of the secret experiments." Dante took the page with the facility address and handed it to Trish, who rejected it at first until Dante gave her the puppy eyes "aww, come on babe do it for me," he pleaded causing her to give in and snatch the paper out of his hand.

"Fine, I'll look into the details and let you know what I find." Trish told him as she forcefully got on her bike. She gave him the thumbs up as she sped off on her mission. "What are you going to do in the meantime, she's obviously not safe if that man knows she's here." Lady asked Dante, he merely shrugged his shoulders looking at the doors. He knew if that man wanted to really kill Blu, he would've done so before Dante found them. "Why don't you go shopping for some clothes for them." He knew lady hated shopping but he didn't know what to get for girls, plus he needed to talk with Cindy.

Lady huffed but agreed going her way as Dante walked back into his office. Cindy was in the shower, and Blu was sleeping on the couch, she finally seemed content as she suckled on her thumb. It freaked him out that she caused him to panic so much. Her aura was weakened and he watched her face as she seemed to be having a nightmare.

For some reason Dante felt connected to her but he just figured it was because he was around her to long and her white hair and blue eyes reminded him of his brother. He never liked kids anyway except patty, but even she got on his nerves. Thank god she got out off her pink phase or else his whole shop would've look like candy land.

He heard Cindy getting out the shower and he snapped out of his thoughts to go to his desk. He sat back in his chair, hands behind his head, and feet up as he looked at the ceiling. Cindy walked in the room with a robe around her, she ran her fingers through her hair, feeling better now that the gore of battle was off her body and she smiled slightly at Blu. She lifted the girl's head into her lap as she caressed her dingy white hair. "We need to talk." Dante told her and she nodded, she knew what he wanted to talk about.

"She's different from other kids, she isn't normal. I don't know why those demons want her, hell i didn't know they exist, but I guarantee it isn't anything good." She said turning around to finally look at him. "you can protect her," She told Dante "I'll pay you to keep her safe. Demons aren't a part of my training." She said lightly as she watched his the emotions on his face never noticing how handsome he actually was despite his arrogance. She hated to admit that she wouldn't be able to protect Blu alone, but she didn't want Blu to suffer anymore and she wanted Blu to have a good life but not with monsters trying to kill them.

Dante remembered what the man said, "She's in danger with you." He told Cindy but she denied it. "I'm the only hope at a normal life left for her, if you don't want to help me then fine. We will be leaving tomorrow morning. I need to report to the FBI." She said, but he stopped listening after she mentioned leaving. "It isn't a good idea to take her anywhere with you, especially around those FBI motherfuckers, unless you want her to end up in a tank." Dante said in an forced whisper. He got up from his desk to walk to the table reaching underneath he unlock the safe that held most of his earnings, he took out the bag of jewels and handed them to her. "Use this to get out of this city." She took it from him, looking at various colored gems, diamonds and coins, "what are you crazy? I'm not leaving without Blu," Cindy screamed at him throwing the bag at his feet, she then picked up Blu who awoke from her outburst and laid her head on her shoulder.

Dante looked at the child's drowsy face, he didn't want Cindy to know that she didn't have a chance raising Blu. No human would. She was about to walk out when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his chest "Wait," he whispered in her ear and Blu looked at him through heavy lids. Cindy tensed up at the feeling of his hard chest against her back. He let go of her wrist to poke Blu nose, who smiled weakly at him.

Dante knew that the research had to be about Blu and if it was, he needed to keep her safe as well as the people around her. The look in Blu's eyes disturbed him and wondered why she was so sick. If Blu was a "reaper" than she's far to dangerous for a human to raise according to the paperwork, so he thought of a plan. "Fine I'll protect her, but she has to stay here, nowhere else." He told Cindy as he moved away from her finally and proceeded to pick up his jewels. She happily accepted the terms as she went straight to the hall to put Blu to bed in his room getting in beside her. It's been a long day and she wanted some sleep badly.

After an hour nap Cindy was startled when the front door kicked open interrupting her dreams. The sound vibrated the floor and Blu coughed. Lady came in the lobby a few minutes later with tons of bags, she placed them on the floor in front of Dante. " Don't ever ask me to go shopping again." Lady said, punching his chest, she hated being around people.

Cindy came back to the main area, stunned by the bags of clothes on the floor. "hey, I didn't know what you like, but I got some decent stuff for you to wear." Lady told Cindy. Cindy thanked her and searched through the bags taking the things she needed, pants, shirt and a pretty sky blue floral dress for Blu. She admired the handy work of the materials, it was absolutely breathtaking, she looked up at lady "you have very good taste." Cindy praised Lady who in return thanked her.

"Where is the girl anyway." Lady asked, Cindy pointed to the bedroom and Lady nodded grabbing some bags she helped bring them to the room to help Cindy try them on. Waiting until they shut his room door Dante dialed DoC to tell her about Cindy and to ask about the blood work, he kept getting the voicemail so he left a brief message. "Doc, I need to talk to you, it's about the little girl I brought to my shop, I think she's a part of a top-secret experiment. I need those results. She's also sick so I was wondering if you can do a emergency check up. Okay bye and hurry up and call me back."

He hung up the phone and yawned, stretching his body against the chair, closing his blue eyes for a quick nap. Devils need rest too. He heard a knock at his door and he groaned angrily, forcing himself off the chair. he opened it to only stare in disbelief, he was met with a familiar face and not one he expected to see. His heart pounded and his head felt heavy. He couldn't believe who was in front of him "Vergil?"


	9. Chapter 9: To kill a mocking bird

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and yes ;) there would  
>be romantic scenes (if you know what I mean) coming soon. I could also use major editing so beta reader welcomed.<p>

* * *

><p>When Dante opened the door, he had to squint his eyes. Doubting his mind, he tried to make out who was standing in front of him, "Vergil?" Dante said, but Vergil didn't lift his head to look at him, instead he stood there staring at the ground rocking back and forth as his faded blue cloak blew around him and his dingy brownish hair covered his eyes. It started raining but not as it normally did, the drops seemed to be in reverse, lifting off the ground to float in the sky as dark clouds rolled in to block out the warm sun.<p>

His presence was different, more haunting and evil but sad and weary. "Don't let them kill her Dante." Vergil spoke in a sad tone, his soulless eyes finally lifted to looked up at his twin brother in a spell like trance. Dante moved back a little from the stench of rotting flesh. " What? How the hell did you get here? I saw you fall into hell. I thought you were dead." Vergil face cracked into a smile and he laughed, looking at Dante with his murky blue eyes, he opened his hand and manifested a bronzed key that he placed in Dante's opened hand. He went to open his mouth and maggots fell out on to the floor, he seemed to be melting into the ground, "Devils never die, brother. Now be useful for once." Vergil said in a bored tone, finally dissipating as black mist sprouted from underneath his feet. It quickly engulfed them in a black cloud before Dante had the time to pull back.

Dante couldn't hear or see when he opened his eyes. The dense darkness smothered him as he sought to find a way out. He heard the whispering shadows who spoke promises and secrets in his ear. "A angel fell from heaven, forever banished with the darkness she created. A weapon against heaven. A child of the end to the beginning. We want her heart. Obey us and give us the soul of the reaper and we will grant you eternal life," they said but Dante screamed "never in your dreams sweetheart, I don't give a shit who you are, you can be the hottest thing to walk the planet," causing the whispers to get louder as they voiced their disappointment and frustration at his sarcasm. Ghostly hands crept over his body, pulling him in different directions. He was livid as he brushed the invisible hands off of him reaching down for his weapons to pull them out of their holsters. The moment he grabbed his dual guns, cocked and ready, he heard the giggle of a child close by him causing him to pause.

"Blu?" He searched the dark looking for her, then the whispers ceased and a spotlight broke through the darkness, creating a pool of light in the middle of the plains. He stared at the spotlight and saw a round white ball roll into it, a bloody hand print smudged on its shell. Dante stepped toward the ball guns still raised, his breaths coming out in harsh puffs as his heart pounded with adrenaline. His footsteps echoed throughout the emptiness of the endless black field and small droplets of water dripped far off to his right. He felt like he was walking on air, like walking on a invisible bridge.

He quickly reached for the ball once in the light but a demonic screech pierced directly in his ear causing his ears to ring and he let out a pained grunt as he fell to his knees in agony. The ball slowly rolled back into the darkness leaving him in the light by himself. He knelt on the floor covering his ringing ear as his eardrum bled slightly, rolling down his face and dropping small specks on his black pants. He growled as he looked up searching the darkness for any danger. "Come out and let's play. I'm bored," he stood up and quickly opened fire all over the area, bringing temporary light to uncover the identity of the creature, yet nothing but darkness retreated away from the bursts of light. It only devour it in seconds afterwards.

He stopped, hundreds of bullet shells littered the ground around him as he turned in a circle, his fingers tingled from the repeated draw back. He smelled gunpowder, but heard and seen nothing. A small cry broke through the silence frantically trying to tell him something. "Wake up, hurry up, wake up they say she's coming!" He looked around seeing nothing until he felt a chill run down his spine. Ruby eyes pierced through the dense dark as big as round saucers and the pool of light slowly closed in on him. He watched as the darkness slowly crept up his body with crushing pain reaching his knees, he was stuck in the same place not able to move a muscle. Once it reached his neck strangling him he suddenly blinked and it stopped.

"What the hell." He awoke to see Blu standing over him. Her face in horror as she tried desperately to wake him up from his nightmare. He reacted by accidentally pushing her which caused her to fall back on the hard wooden floors. She held her elbow crying silently at Dantes sudden reaction. She looked at him with betrayal in her blue eyes. He knew what he did was wrong and he tried to apologize "shit, Blu I'm sorry you scared me, awe come on not that face," he couldn't help but feel guilty as she stared up at him with a pout and big teary eyes.

He went to reach down to pick her up, but she backed away and Cindy had just walked into the room, instantly frowning when she saw Blu on the floor, "whats going on?" She asked Dante with squinted slanted eyes. She had on black tight leather pants that outlined her hourglass shape and came pass her belly button while her white crop top came up under her breast with a black jacket with zippers that covered her shoulders, She looked stunning. Her auburn combed straight hair came down to her shoulders and her thin lips glossed a slight baby pink. Dante couldn't help but stare.

He tried not to stare at her though,so instead he focus more on her angry face while she held Blu in her arms soothing her. She glared at him with her long dark lashes, like a lioness protecting her cubs, "Whats wrong with you?" She asked him " it was a acciden- HEY!" but Cindy had already turned away from him not letting him explain as she walked out the front door with Blu. He grabbed a fistful of his hair in frustration, running his hands down his face. "This is getting stressful," he told himself as he grabbed his red leather jacket throwing it on to walk outside. Blu was standing in front of Cindy who knelt on the ground pushing her bangs from her face saying encouraging things to her.

Her dress flowed in the wind and her white hair was brushed up into a bun, a pretty satin blue ribbon wrapped around it. She smiled at Cindy as they both shared a quick embrace "I'm sorry Blu." Dante said as he came up behind them and placed his hand behind her head. She looked up at him with a straight smile turning away from Cindy to hug his waist tightly "its okay, you were scared I forgive you," He was surprised at her words and actions, but he allowed her to hug him anyway as he awkwardly held his hands in mid-air, feeling slightly more guilty about earlier. "Kid, you always know how to make people feel like poop don't you," Dante said making Blu giggle and Dante chuckle. Cindy smiled at the two before walking away and taking out her cell phone to call someone.

The dream was still fresh in his mind. He tried to figure out why Blu looked so frighten trying to wake him up, the fact his brother came to him telling him to not let someone kill Blu disturb him more than ever, she seemed so innocent, but what she's capable of and the recent events so far, he suggest otherwise. Whoever was looking for her wanted her power.

He looked at the tower watch far ahead and notice that it was late afternoon, Cindy crossed her arms giving Dante an impatient look, her haze eyes reflected dangerously off the sun as she silently threaten him. "Are you okay? I need you to protect Blu while I meet with an informative," She told him arranging her badge on her pants. "Who?" He asked, but she responded with silence. Dante looked at Blu who was busy trying to catch butterflies, her laughter was oddly soothing him. He shook his head "Can't do babe ill keep on eye on her here." He said to Cindy but she protest "Blu needs some air and so do I." She rolled her eyes as he explained to her that Blu sticks out, that she would be noticed by someone. "Do you even trust these people?" And Cindy nodded, "of course, its the FBI," Dante shook his head at her ignorance.

Despite him warning Cindy not to have Blu seen, he agreed anyway "where's lady?"He asked her and she told him that Trish called her for a job. Dante nodded in understanding, he know it meant that they were getting closer to finding out Blu origin. He gathered his things and waited silently outside with them.

They waited for thirty minutes until two black and white police vans pulled up. Five men in suits and black glasses came out, neither moving away from the vehicle as they sized up Dante and Blu. Cindy walked up to them, introducing herself as she held out the badge for them to see. Blu seem to sense something and she hid behind Dante's legs tugging on his jeans. He looked down at her pale blue eyes "I don't like them Dante." She told him and he gently placed a hand over her head. "Don't worry kid, your safe with me. Trust me." Dante replied, he felt it too. These weren't regular cops. Cindy waved for them to come over. Blu waited for Dante to move before she gripped his hand as they walked toward the vehicles. A thin man with short black hair and pale skin opened the door for them as they got in one van, Cindy getting into another.

The man got into the driver's seat and Dante caught him eyeing Blu. "What," Dante asked annoyance causing the man to look at his partner, then the road. They pulled away from the shop and he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Blu started getting defensive, her energy spiked and she looked at the men silently, her eyes forming small red specks in the whites. Dante knew what was on her mind so he nudged her to get her back into focus. He caught one of the men smiling as they drove through the road turning onto a different road.

"Where are we going," Dante asked when he noticed that Cindy's vehicle wasn't going in the same direction, but the men ignored him. "Fine, if its going to be like that, hurry up!" Dante was ready for a fight. He notice them heading towards a dirt road into a thick forest and he readily his guns nothing ivory was replaced 'Cindy'.

* * *

><p>Cindy didn't notice that Blu and Dante weren't behind her, she just continue to conversed with the three men who accompanied her. She asked them if they found the file she left at home as she requested, but the men shook their heads, "It seems to be missing detective, but we did notice that you found someone. That little girl, who is she," an orange haired, suited, man asked and Cindy explained how she found Blu that night. The men looked to each other and got quiet neither saying another word to Cindy. Cindy knew her story sounded crazy but her case was the reaper project, she knew finding Blu as well as the events that followed was somehow connected to it. She wondered what she most have done with the files.<p>

They arrived at a large mansion which was surrounded by thick forest. Cindy looked out the window to see the sixty room, three stories high, white brick mansion hover over her as they passed the steel gates. The estate was surrounded by plush green grass, a foundation stood in the middle with two angels pouring water around it. The van pulled up at the entrance and the men got out first, opening the door for Cindy. When she got out she didn't see the other van and she questioned them about it. "They took a detour, the girl seemed sick. She's fine." One of the men told her, but something didn't seem right her gut feeling told her otherwise. She nodded anyway as she walked behind the men up the long stairs and into the large mansion. The place was beautiful, the master staircase held two separate stair entrances with white marble floors and red carpet coming down from up top each entrance.

A women in red descended the left staircase, her red dress dragging behind her. She stood in front of Cindy her red lips turning into a wicked grin as she ran her long fingers along Cindy face who in return swatted her hand away. Her long black hair came down to her open back dress and her black eyes stared deep within her. "Detective, it's a pleasure to finally met you." She said in a slithering voice. "I'm Abyzou, I believe you have something of mine." Cindy frowned looking around the mansion, "What do you mean." Cindy asked but a burning pain caused her to scream. Her tattoo pulsed and her veins boiled. "Where is the girl!" The demoness asked hovering over Cindy until one of the men spoke up, "She's with spartan son, your majesty. Our men would take care of them." Cindy looked at them unsure if they were joking or not. 'No' Cindy said trying her best to ignore the pain as she tried to stand up only to have her heart gripped tightly by a phantom hand. "Do you notice that tattoo my love, that's my mark, you belong to me as well as the child," Abyzou said snickering. She stopped grinning when she noticed that the child used her own magic on Cindy. Two serpents meant only one thing. A enchantment that allow Cindy to control the darkness. If only she knew that it was a gift. Abyzou grew jealous.

Abyzou seem to be pleased with her torture and she stopped her magic to finally let Cindy go. "only a half demon and angel could kill her. Once they convince Sparta's son to kill her ill be able to absorb her doppelganger's power and obtain contr-." Abyzou was interrupted by a bullet in her head, Cindy rolled away as multiple blades hit the spot she was standing in with force that cracked the once solid white floors. She shot the heads off the demons disguised as men, smoothly and quick, her training as well as the ivory gun she switched with hers worked charms, she'll apologize to Dante later. Abyzou brought her head down to looked forward touching the hole in her head, her face showed disgust as she seen the silver blood on her fingers.

She hissed and extended her arm sending Cindy flying into one of the tall pillars in the lobby. "Silly, silly girl." Abyzou said advancing Cindy ready to kill and devour her bones, "Fuck you," Cindy spat back as she raised her gun and shot at Abyzou again only to have the bullet stop inches at the demoness face. Abyzou laughed as the bullet fell by her foot, kicking it away into the unknown forming shadows. Shadow cats moved across the wall to form a dark portal behind Abyzou As she drew nearer to Cindy. Cindy saw the slithering tongue and snake-like eyes. She tried to looked away towards the massive shadow behind the beast, and caught a glimpse of a broad sword appear slowly out of it, attached was a feminine figure dressed in a black ninja garb, a fox mask covering their face. their long white hair flowed behind them as the red eyes of the remanding shadow cats watched on. The woman crept silently behind Abyzou, and In a flash she watched the stranger impale Abyzou from behind, the sword poking out from the demoness stomach who stood in shock "Surprise bitch," The cloaked women said jokingly in her ear as she twisted the black blade to proceed with ripping the it from her abdomen.

Abyzou turned around to face the intruder, her lips turning into a snarl "You," She angrily said as she stumbled away from both of them. Abyzou opened a portal and quickly stepped in not letting the woman advanced her as she closed it quickly. "Yeah run away because when I find you I'm ripping your fucking head off!" The women screamed at the spot Abyzou disappeared in, punching the wall next to her causing Cindy to jump at her display of anger. "Follow her," the woman told the shadow cats who roared as they disappeared in response as they dipped into dark puddles. The woman turned toward Cindy who held the gun pointed at her, She immediately held her hands up, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa chill out I'm on your side," The woman told Cindy but still she wouldn't lower the weapon. The women let out a sigh and she slowly took the mask off. Cindy eyes grew wide and she stood up lowering the weapon. She couldn't believe it so she rubbed her eyes but the woman was still standing there with her hands over her head and a cocky grin on her face. "Blu?"

* * *

><p>The police van finally stopped in the middle of a field. The men turned around waiting for Dante and Blu to step out before getting out behind them. Blu recognized the place because of the oak tree, the one she took shelter in when hordes of hell hounds attacked her, it was still bare but the sky was no longer red. Dante watched Blu wander under the tree and sit under it. He looked around wondering what the point of bringing them here was.<p>

He turned to the two men who silently stood by watching him. "What are we here for?" He asked them and they all pointed to Blu. "She must die. She would destroy this earth." They all told him together. He couldn't believe it, but the dream and now this made him think, so he thought of something. "You're right, ill do it," He told them he then focused on Blu and told her that they would be playing a game to turn around and face the tree and count to ten. Blu was excited and she got up to covered her eyes against the tree. She started counting down and Dante held the gun leveled to her head and it clicked. When she got down to one he hesitated, until eventually he pulled the trigger and two gunshots rang in the air. Blood slowly drenching the earth and the counting stop. Dante looked up into the sky, watching the storm forming over his head as he allowed the rain to fall upon his face, closing his eyes in relief and small smile graced his face.


	10. Chapter 10: I'm

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC's and I don't own the characters from ninja love (sad life) Please review, and the story is just beginning, you'll learn more about Blu. Everyone meet the Adult Blu. Next chapter would involve Rated R so brace yourselves. This chapter is longer than the others. Please let me know if anything is confusing so I can fix it. Constructive criticism is definitely welcomed so don't feel shy to voice your opinions.

* * *

><p>Cindy cautiously walked up to the adult Blu her mind trying to process everything at once as she held one bloody hand to her abdomen, sick to her stomach. She shakily raises her other hand to touch Blu's porcelain face with her bruised trembling fingers. "How, " she asked Blu with her head cocked in confusion, her pale blue speckled gray eyes had changed drastically and her cheek bones were higher than the younger version. Her crisp white hair was much longer, her fangs stuck out slightly through her full bare lips and her physical state was much more built, it looked as if she trained hard growing up. She was much taller, Cindy barely coming up her shoulder, causing Cindy to have to look up a little.<p>

Blu didn't answer, instead she looked at her with sad eyes and strongly embraced her frame. "i missed you," She told Cindy holding her for a few more minutes before letting her go. "Because of you, i was able to feel human. You were like a mother to me," Blu said taking a small golden cross from her neck to hold it up to Cindy's face, it look similar to what Cindy had on. Cindy felt warmth spread throughout her heart, knowing that she did have a chance to raise Blu after all.

Cindy gently took the necklace from Blu's clawed gloved fingers, holding it up to the light that shone through from the large windows of the mansion. She felt the worn material from age amongst it's cold, hard surface. She remembered the day her father gave it to her, the day he was dying. It was said to be a family heirloom that been passed down for centuries in her family tree, She being his first and only daughter was given the cross for protection and guidance. Cindy smiled fondly at the pleasant memories that this particular cross brought to her heart, and she wondered how Blu came in possession of the heirloom.

"When did I give this to you?" She asked Blu handing her the necklace back reluctantly. Blu wouldn't answer again, instead she responded with avoiding Cindy's gaze by looking at the floor, a frown set on her pale face. "Some things are better left unsaid," Blu said not wanting to relive the horrible memories of her past. Her big almond eyes grew a tinge darker and her hands balled into tight fists by her side. Cindy studied her body language and grew concern, she waved her hand in dismissal not wanting to know the details.

Black smoke slowly manifests from the creaks on the ground and both women turned in time to see Munenori appearing from the mist, his black belted leather light armor clung to his slim muscular torso and a black cloak wrapped around a pair of dark blue assassin breeches around his thin waist. His twin katanas placed crisscross behind his back pulsed with power. His purple eyes met with Blu instantly and he stopped in her presence. He bowed to Blu politely, he couldn't believe that his spell worked, he proudly stood up with his hands behind his back and a hidden satisfied smile behind his black shemagh. He was glad his Blu was back.

His eyes hungrily scanned her mature body taking in the fullness of her hips, it's been to long since he last seen her. He felt guilt swell painfully in his chest for all the things he done to her, even though they never saw eye to eye most days, she was still his only friend, especially since people were afraid to be around him. He was the Prince of Darkness after all although Abyzou didn't seem to care, she still tried to destroy the balance. He slowly slipped into a memory, forgetting reality as he dozed off, becoming distant momentarily.

* * *

><p>Memory:<p>

Munenori remembered that they use to fight consistently about stature as children. When they first meet he hated her. She was brought by his father to live among the ninjas, it seemed to be the only place that accepted her. To Munenori, she was an odd girl who fought fearlessly in battle but wasn't worthy enough to be in his army since she was merely a woman, until she defeated him during a sparring lesson which opened his eyes to the real Blu and from there on out they've been frenemies.

She often made fun of his feminine appearance and he would talked about her non ladylike manners yet each respecting the strength of each other. Then one day the birds froze in the sky and the sea dried up. The day their foolishness seemed to unravel them. The first attack was unexpected, winged creature's plunged from the sky snatching villagers from where they stand. An army of demons invaded the castle gates destroying anything that got in the way, men, women and children were killed and eaten.

He remembered being on top of a tower watching as Blu was fighting for her life against the beast of Abyzou. The look on her face when Abyzou ripped her soul from her body, triggering her first reaper form, was haunting. Blu couldn't control it and she proceeded to kill her own friends in cold blood. Munenori saw when she turned. The beast inside her ripping out of her body leaving behind skin tissue and a pile of flesh, its gold and black shell glistened in the sunlight. It's muzzle extended from it's armored head crown and it stood on two hind legs each on top of clawed paws. When it roared it's salvia burned holes into the stone showing its two rowed needled teeth. Its dragon like eyeless head stood on top of a seven foot scaled muscular body and the golden lines pulsed. Blu's first but not final form.

She turned to look up at him, stripes glowing and fangs ready to tear flesh from his bones, he knew then Blu was going to kill him. When she pushed off the pillar with her hind legs in the air and landed on the tall pillar he stood on he quickly jumped off as she slammed her massive clawed hand down splitting the pillar in two. Mid-air Blu swung her long thin bladed tipped tail at Munenori impaling him from under as she slammed him into the ground to then fling him at Abyzou who seemed shocked as she dodged Munenori, "What are you doing!" Abyzou asked the advancing monster who responded with deep bite to her stomach and a violent shake with her massive head almost ripping the woman in half.

Blu only stopped when she felt an arrow bounce off one of the spine bones sticking out her back. She turned to look at the five ninjas who stood unwary on top of the cliff. Katora, the white hair ninja, shot another arrow but it missed as Blu dropped Abyzou and teleported behind him slicing him in two with her tail. The remaining four stood next to Katora falling pieces, to slow to react, as she blasted them to bits with blue fire leaving a deep massive hole in the earth.

Munenori saw the slaughter from where he laid and he let out a cry "Blu stop!" He yelled to her and looked to Abyzou who got off the stone floor after healing. She opened her palm and threw a purple mist ball of dark matter at Blu who reflected it back with an invisible force field. Blu charged them again hoping on the stone pillar floor of the destroyed castle. She head butted Abyzou with her hard shelled head sending her off the pillar momentarily on to the earth underneath.

Blu opened her mouth, letting go a ear piercing screech, she focused her attention to the injured Munenori who sat against one of the standing broken walls, watching her as blood flooded his view from the gash in his head. She was within a few feet from him when a blast of light hit her from the sky. A silver griffin broke through the clouds with a red haired man upon its back. It landed in front of Munenori, cracking the ground, protecting him as Blu shook of the blast. The man named Goemon hop off as the beasts roared to each other before slamming into one another shoulder to shoulder to bite, slash, and slammed each other.

Munenori saw Goemon approach him quickly, the man then picked him up to throw him across his shoulder. Goemon doubled jumped to the cliff that his friends once stood on to set Munenori down on the soft soil and looked on as the griffin bled from her torn wing. Blu seemed untouched but she was bleeding as well leaving the floor in a mess of crimson. Munenori needed to heal but it seemed to be taking longer than expected, "ill finish it," Goemon told Munenori ready to join the battle but Munenori pulled him back with his bloody hand, "Don't she will kill you Goemon," Munenori told the young ninja, shakily getting up as pain pulsed around his body. "Go get Runnisun and take the survivors to safety in the crystal palace, the spell around it would keep you safe," Munenori ordered Goemon who hesitated before nodding and disappearing into the shadows.

Abyzou jumped back onto the pillar, an ebony mask in her clenched hands. When she saw Blu snap the Griffins neck with her massive jaws she started to put a spell on the mask. Blu stood over the dead griffin looking down at its blank eyes. Something changed in her then and she let out a howl causing clouds to swirl above them. Munenori saw Blu's eyes change from red to blue and in a flash of white light she returned to her normal self, stark naked and shaking with rage as she cried into the griffins red covered fur. Blu didn't notice Abyzou behind her until Munenori called out to her, but it was to late and before Blu could lift her head the mask was on her face. Its own tail like blade impaling her skull from the base as it locked on to Blu's face.

Blu try to swing her fist at Abyzou but missed and stumbled around trying to rip the mask off as it formed a new armor against her skin. Suddenly a red light glowed around Blu, floating off her back, the ball of red mist rested in the middle of the floor and broad ebony claymore appeared. Abyzou successful torn Blu's first form from her being, getting the first piece of the puzzle to controlling the universes.

Abyzou approach the sword but Munenori was in front of her suddenly swinging his Katana at her with swiftness of a samurai. He swung his sword left to right, his wounds bleeding the more strength he put into his attacks only for Abyzou to dodge and deliver painful blows of her own with her staff to his body. He never stumbled, instead he stood strong and with one quick swing of his sword he produced a streak of purple energy that cut threw the air, if Abyzou hadn't moved of the way she would've been cleaved in half. The blow cut through the opposite wall in a clean crisp horizontal line. Abyzou floated on top of the rubble looking toward Blu who's body was finally covered in ebony armor. Blu looked at Munenori slowly lifting her head and reaching for the ebony claymore. She gripped its silver serpent handle, pulling it out the ground and then rushed Munenori.

When they battled each other again it was tiring and frightening. She was aggressive and persistent, never letting her prey get the opportunity to breathe as she swung from every direction with the enormous ebony broad sword. He knew she was trying to resist Abyzou control through the mask because one minute she was telling him to run and the next she was ruthlessness attacking him. Abyzou watched on with a satisfied smirk on her flawless face elated at the power she now posses. The power of the last standing reaper.

When Blu sliced his face he thought it was over, but to his surprise the smell of his blood finally stopped her advances after he hit her with the hilt of the katana, cracking the mask slightly. With all her willpower she turned to Abyzou, sword high into the air ready to end all the madness as she ran towards the woman, but Abyzou had other plans as she took out the cross to use its power against Blu turning her into a statue just as Blu was inches from her face. "Just like her mother, Aconite, stupid little girl," Abyzou said ready to take the statue with her but Munenori got there first transporting himself and Blu to the crystal palace where Abyzou couldn't follow.

He remembered the last night at the palace, no one else had survived instead of himself and the two remaining guardians he grew up with, drinking sake and mourning. They sat around a small fire after discovering that most of the kingdom was destroyed, they had lost the war and Blu lost the battle. His army had fallen against Abyzou and darkness consumed his world turning it into the plains of hell. The remaining ninja sealed themselves in their own darkness for protection, each falling asleep as the curse consumed the land underneath the clouds.

When he awoke in the pond of rebirth, he was told by a man in an blue cloak who looked similar to Dante that Blu should be awoken, it was time for her to complete her destiny for if she didn't the universe would collapse into itself and the guilt would consume her forever, turning her into a weapon of mass destruction once again. The man called himself Vergil saying he had the key to reverse Abyzou curse.

* * *

><p>Munenori snapped out of the memory, looking up at Blu who stood there staring at him in concern "you okay Nori," she asked him and he nodded.<p>

"Welcome back," He told her with a heavy heart, to him she still reminded him of his fallen comrades but he knew it wasn't her fault even if the other two ninjas did, "Yeah thanks," Blu said not understanding Munenori assistance, the last time She saw him they got into a bloody fight, after that she didn't remember seeing him. She felt weak knowing how brutality she killed her friends. Blu didn't think Munenori was going to be the one to help her, he was sort of like a villain after all. Besides, she wasn't his favorite person and he did make a deal with Abyzou to have her power extracted.

Since they were young they've been enemies, both always competing with each other on who was more faster, stronger, smarter and brave enough. He was a prudent prince who seemed to be bothered by Blu's Tom boyish ways, always suggesting she be more calmer and ladylike but Blu always laughed at him as she played with the younger ninjas in training. As he got older he become darker and distant, some say it was the lost of his brother that sent him over the edge. He was suppose to keep the balance between heaven and earth but lost his kingdom due to selfishness and greed and even though Blu hated him sometimes he was still her childhood friend. It seem that Munenori wanted to make amends with her by trying to save their future together.

Blu couldn't remember the day she was turned into stone, only bits and pieces of the bloody war between the two kingdoms of darkness, she even forgot how she got in the middle of it in the first place. She remembered everyone she love being destroyed in front of her eyes and then she blacked out. When she woke up and heard the pained voices of the souls she reaped screaming for release, she realized then that she failed her duty to protect them and the world's around her like she promised her ancestors.

Cindy's mind was racing as she looked between the two adults. She had many questions that needed to be answered. "Blu, Whats going on?" Cindy didn't know what to make of her situation, "ill explain when we find my doppelganger, hopefully Dante didn't kill it." Blu said sarcastically, she walked up to Munenori and his elegant hand grabbed her waist to pull her to him, "I know you wont believe this, but I'm sorry," Munenori told Blu but she made it known that she didn't want to speak about it at that moment as she moved out of his embrace.

"Did you give it the jewelry box?" She asked him and he nodded, "Your soul is protected against the other reapers, I destroyed the cross to awaken you. One less thing to worry about." He replied, when Vergil woke him it seemed to trigger the release of the other reapers, the beings who had hide away for decades, these beings were feared for their power being able to kill anything whether it be gods or devils. They were truly unstoppable having to be put to sleep because of them being dangerous to anyone, anything, and any beast to walk the plains of hell, heaven or earth. The only ones able to kill a reaper was a reaper itself. They hid in shadows, never once being seen by the living because if you did ever see one, you were dead.

Cindy was very confused. She couldn't separate reality from non reality so she cut in the conversation. "You mean that the little girl is your soul, how?" She asked Blu. "Don't get it twisted, during this era I'm still a child." Blu looked at Munenori as he wrapped his hand around hers, "So is he. That woman that tried to kill you. She's a demon, she trapped my soul in hell when I was eighteen turning my body into stone," Blu looked at her with shame in her eyes, finishing her sentence, "Somehow my soul got out, and mended with the shadows, wandering the planets until you found it. You gave me a second chance, I was surprised. I created a vessel for my soul. Then someone woke Munenori and told him to fix time. Ever since then I've been hunted by Abyzou. She taught that placing the mask of death on me would absorb my power. The wench was highly mistaken," Blu strongly verbalized her hate for the queen of darkness.

Abyzou gave her the cross when she was an orphan wondering the streets after escaping an high prison facility for the supernatural, telling her that it would free her of her demons and she would find her real parents, but it was a lie. Each year and day it slowly drained Blu's humanity, forcing her reaper powers to manifest putting everyone Blu knew into danger. Blu never knew how she got her name because Abyzou erased her memories when Cindy was murdered, Blu wouldn't dare tell Cindy though hoping maybe she can keep Cindy alive in the future. Blu knew now that Abyzou planned it all along.

Cindy smiled warmly at Blu, "Then lets fix whats broken," She told them and Munenori agreed, he moved to Cindy's side bowing to her in greeting, "You gave her hope, compassion and love. Blu in return brought that love to those who hearts were filled with darkness, so thank you." Munenori said to Cindy and Blu looked at him in surprise at his words. He took Cindy's hand into his to kiss it lightly with his soft lips which made Cindy's knees weak. He looked up at her with his purple asian shaped eyes and smiled seductively making her shudder. He stood up straight and looked at Blu, handing her a flute from his pocket. She grasp it in slowly running her thumb on the silver flute "She's alive?" Her eyes sparking in joy, Munenori smiled and nodded. "Let's go, I know where Dante is," he told Blu who ran out the door in child-like excitement.

They walked outside and Blu closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze on her face, she took a gulp of fresh air into her lungs and exhaled letting the stress lift off her shoulders. The grass still smelled fresh and the flowers calmed her temporarily, she then brought the flute to her lips to play a beautiful melody with Munenori joining in. Cindy stood behind them listening to the beautiful song they made together wishing she could stay like this forever as she wallowed in the serenity for a moment. They stopped and looked at the sky, watching the gray clouds form ahead of them. Two griffins pierced through the thick clouds one of them were silver the other tan, brown and white, they danced gracefully in the sky entwining before finally settling on the ground shaking the earth with tremendous force from their landing. Blu and Munenori walked up to them but Cindy hesitated, afraid of the strange beasts. She never expected that these things existed, she only seen them in fairy tales.

Cindy only dealt with crazed humans and psycho murders. She looked toward the eagles waiting to take them to their destination. "its okay," Blu said as she took her by the hand and approached the griffins, they towered over them, their feather chest puffed out as they stood erect. Cindy walked up to the silver griffin and it purred "this is Sheba, my companion," Blu introduce her to the beast. It lowered its head taking in her scent as its enormous beak touched her face. Blu smiled as she petted its mane and asked it to lower its body to the ground. It obeyed laying on its belly and spreading its wings as Blu carefully climbed onto it grabbing Cindy by the hand again to help pull her up.

Once settled comfortably on the back of the beast Blu waited for Munenori to do the same with his, "Nori, meet me at the crystal palace," Blu teased him with a wink causing him to smirk then nod his head. He commended his beast to take off into the clouds and both griffins lifted to the sky with one flap of their powerful wings, each then going opposite ways. "Whats the crystal palace?" Cindy asked Blu while she held Blu torso tightly "its where my grandmother lived," Blu said to Cindy behind her, "its also a shortcut to the seven gates, where the real me is sleeping, in order to save me we will need to go through those seven gates. Each protected by a reaper, that's where i come in" The wind blow in their face and Cindy barely heard what she said but she hoped to get this over with so she could finally relax. She grabbed the Griffins soft cotton fur underneath her as it flew further up and over the storm clouds, gliding peacefully in the sky.

* * *

><p>The rain poured heavily on Dante's face as the two bodies of the demon crumpled on the wet earth. Blu finally turned around watching Dante as he enjoyed the water caressing his aching body. He looked at Blu and smiled "and that kid, is how you fool stupid demons," he said expecting her to smile back and run into his arms. The blank look on her face stared at him instead and she held her hand to her chest falling to the wet muddy floor.<p>

"Blu!" Dante ran up to her turning her over to look at her cloudy eyes, "No, Blu come on," he said rocking her back and forth but it was too late and she stared up at him with dead eyes. He wept, holding her head against his shoulder he tried to figure out why she suddenly died, his heart ache so bad that it felt as if someone tore it out his chest. Dante tried everything to revive her but his attempts failed and he slammed his fist into the ground forming a crater. He gathered himself and finally stood up.

He scooped her body up and stepped over the other bodies of the dead demons to walk towards the police van. A sudden bolt of lighting struck the vehicle causing Dante to jump back as the vehicle exploded. He hid Blu's face in his shoulder, her hair a frizzy wet mess. "Damn. There goes our ride," He told Blu's lifeless body. The storm seemed to get worse as dark gray clouds formed above their heads, bolts of lightning streaking across the sky in different directions. The clouds swirled together, creating a tornado and out came a griffin, its silver wings gleamed and it opened its golden beak to let out a ground shaking roar.

The beast landed a few feet away and stood proud eyeing them both but not attacking. Dante stared at it in a emotionless blank stare not letting go of the limp Blu in his arms, Dante's gently let Blu down taking his sword from his back. "Not in the mood mother fucker," he told the beast waiting for it to strike but instead it lowered its head, showing him sympathy. "Dante," he heard Cindy's soft voice and watched the griffin lower itself on the ground allowing its passengers off.

Cindy got off first, then the adult Blu. Cindy walked up to him looking at Blu's lifeless body on the floor and she gasp "What," she couldn't take seeing Blu like that so she hugged onto Dante into her head on placed in the nook of his neck, "I don't know what happened, one minute she was fine and the next she just, she just," Dante couldn't say it because to him if he did it most of been true, he wrapped his strong hands around Cindy holding her tightly as they stood still sharing an embrace. He looked over Cindy's shoulder to see who was behind her and he immediately let go off Cindy, eyes wide and mouth hung open. He stood stuck where he was at, not believing what he was seeing.

"Its okay Dante," Blu was besides him suddenly and he looked at her. "Wha…," he was in shock at the other Blu standing next to him watching her lift her own dead child body from the ground. Cindy smiled and tried to hand him his gun back, but he didn't take it, he just continued to watch both Blu's in confusion. "What. The. Hell." He said as he watch adult Blu move away from him to stand in the middle of the field.

Adult Blu let small Blu down on the ground and she looked at Dante "its just a doppelganger, just something to protect my soul. dude," She told him trying to make a joke out of the situation to lift his spirits but he wasn't laughing. Blu's eyebrow slightly raised as if doubting the person in front of her who was in tears, she never seen him cry before. Maybe things were changing, her heart swelled with happiness as she notice that he indeed cared for her. He approached her like Cindy had earlier, touching her face to confirm her authenticity. When Blu saw her reflection off of his eyes, it made her realize something similar about them, the reason her memories were so painful.

Shaking her head she avoided his gaze looking at her younger self instead as she held a pair of white beads over the body. "Blu? How did you? I thought you were gone," Dante said trying to not have a brain hemorrhage as he looked back and forth against the Blu's. Blu chuckled, wiping her drench hair off her face she spoke, "I'm very much alive, this vessel died because my real body has been awoken, the one trapped in Abyzou's lair," she finished with a final motion of her hand over the body, "Abyzou?" Dante asked not knowing who she was referring to but Blu told him she'll explain another day.

"Thank god you didn't fall for that 'kill Blu' trick," Cindy told him nudging his arm with her elbow and he rolled his eyes looking at the bodies on the floor "as if I'm that stupid to believe those obvious demon servant lap dogs," he replied back kicking one in the head. He felt slight relief knowing Blu wasn't dead, at least the real one anyway.

Adult Blu knelt down to small Blu body smiling "Your job is done, your free now," She told her little self holding the rosary over the body. They watched as little Blu slowly disappear and Cindy gasped reaching out to catch nothing. Blu's soul turned into a ball of white light and it emerged with adult Blu.

After getting her soul back she got up and stood in front of them. Grabbing the blade from her back she walked to the oak tree to slash at the bark. Yellow sap slowly drizzled out of the tree and Blu took some potion bottles out her black breeches filling the bottles to the top. After she was finished she handed four bottles each to Dante and Cindy. "The sap from the tree of life. It would keep you alive, literally," Blu told them. Cindy looked at the vials of gold liquid, "Why are you giving me this?" She questioned Blu and Dante nodded at her remark.

Blu looked at her and smiled "Because you're the only ones with a pure heart and you can prove yourself against the reapers. Or else I will really die in Abyzou lair which can grant her enough power to destroy the universe, we have to close seven gates before she could be defeated forever so i need your help," Blu told Cindy as she walked towards the waiting griffin. Cindy stared at her retreating back dumbfounded and Dante cleared his throat both watching Blu climb back on her griffin before waving at them " meet me at this location in two days during the full moon," Blu shouted to them before taking off.

"They grow up so fast," Dante said returning back to his old self as he nudged Cindy, but she didn't retaliate this time, instead she continued to look up at the grey sky watching the griffin soar over the clouds and disappear. Her makeup running as water fell down her face, hiding her silent tears. Dante stared at her knowing how it felt to feel helpless. He threw his arm around her shoulders staring up at the sky with her and she let a small strained smile grace her face "What are we waiting for? Let's kick some ass but first, lets get some ice cream," Dante told her and she nodded in agreement putting her head upon his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11: reaper project

I must admit I did rush through this chapter. If theres something missing or unclear please let me know.

* * *

><p>The computer hummed to life, fast fingers flying over the keyboards to search through the database looking for a specific file. A file that wasn't supposed to exist but yet it did, hidden away from the human race for centuries. Using the mouse they clicked on a green file opening it and revealing the reaper project. The government had been given the file to find the remaining provisions of the most important key to understanding the nature of the the human race. When they uncovered an ancient city underground in the desert they knew they had to unlock the clues that were spread across the crypt walls. Decoding the hieroglyphics, they found the history of the first Reaper, Ruby.<p>

Government secret file page: 105

Reaper history.

Seneca was a beautiful blonde hair angel, the most loyal and powerful being in the creators army second to Lucifer, who had fallen due to his greed. Lucifer wanted to take her with him, but she refused not at all fazed by his lies. But Lucifer was in love with her and felt betrayed by her refusal, so he thought of a plan.

Seneca met a handsome angel who called himself Draco, he was tall, bronzed skin, black hair and silver eyes. She often followed him, watching him as he communicated with the others and she was smitten. It was Draco who approach her in the human world, he made her promises and told her they would forever be together as he got on one knee and proposed. The creator was cautious, never had he met this angel before so he summoned Seneca to voice his concerns. He told her that Draco couldn't be an angel because he never created him, but Seneca took his warning unfazed and married Draco anyway.

She later became pregnant with twins. She brought her news to the creator after years of silence, having to hide from the others as she lived a normal life with Draco. When she came back to heaven the angels greeted her with smiles and gifts, congratulating her and her husband. The moment she called for the creator he instantly knew something was wrong, "Your womb is tainted," he told her causing the others to look at her with interest. Seneca asked what he meant but he stopped speaking, instead the clouds opened up underneath and she fell from heaven. Her wings burned from her back leaving two serpents, the label of a fallen angel.

Seneca cried to the sky wondering what caused her to be fallen, but the creator wouldn't answer, he sealed heaven forever not allowing any other being in except the human soul. Draco found his pregnant wife in the middle of wicker forest, crying under the tree of life. He ran to embrace her shivering form, his hand on her belly as she wept into his chest. When the life inside her moved he grinned in hidden satisfaction, knowing exactly why the creator did what he did.

"Our children would be our light, its time," he spoke softly into her hair. He then lifted her chin to look at him, placing a deep kiss on her lips. The red moon broke through the clouds finally revealing Draco's true self, Lucifer. When Seneca opened her eyes and saw who was in front of her she kicked away from him knowing she been tricked, but it was to late. She felt her stomach knowing now why she had fallen and she cried as Lucifer touched her face, "you tricked me," she said as he held her head with both hands, staring into her gold eyes. Suddenly a sharp pain ripped through her body and she fell back moving to sit against the tree. Lucifer stood up with a smile as she started having violent contractions, his heirs eating her flesh from the inside.

She screamed loudly, her voice echoing in the forest, as her stomach bursted opened. Seneca laid against the tree, blood rolling from underneath her and she looked up to Lucifer hovering over her, begging for mercy. Lucifer granted her a quick death. He knelt down and took his two new born daughters from the warm corpse to hold them to his chest before disappearing to the under world, he named them Abyzou and Ruby. Both born under the blood moon but only one, half angel, half demon was born a Reaper. When Lucifer took them away from their mother, after killing her, he swooned over them, happy that he had someone to love him back, unlike his own father in heaven who banished him and the other rebels. Lucifer was ready to create his own family, a family who loved him. When he took an angel for his bride, before he disguised himself as one, he knew what he wanted to do. Create beautiful nightmares like himself. New unstoppable hybrids, Reapers.

He raised them in the under world, teaching them to kill and fight. He taught them many things, but Ruby was becoming an issue. She seemed to have to much morality, crying whenever Lucifer brought them on his village raids as he killed everyone in sight. She came to him one evening with a small kitten, happy and excited. Lucifer hated it. He took the kitten from her, snapping its neck and punished Ruby. Abyzou laughed at her as she continued to eat the remains of the dead baby cat. Lucifer was disappointed with Ruby, she was a powerful being yet she wouldn't do what her birth right was supposed to. She was too soft in her ways. He allowed Abyzou to torment Ruby, hoping it would harden her. But he was mistaken.

One day, Lucifer took his daughters to a village where people sang in joy and happiness to the birth of their new born prince. The villagers danced around a big fire, passing around food and drink, they didn't notice the three strangers who stood behind them. Lucifer turned to his heirs, "prove yourself, kill them all and leave no one standing," he told them as he left both sisters to their task.

Abyzou made the first move, killing the humans who stood around the fire, their face frozen in shock as the lower half of their bodies separated from their torsos in one swipe of her claws. Blood spread across the floor, slowly rolling towards Ruby who stood back in horror. The flames grew larger bursting into a fiery of red birds and they flew across the village setting fire to homes, bridges, and trees. The glowing hue of the flames lite up the forest around them, the ground showered in orange and red.

Rudy didn't know the feelings she felt at that moment. She felt miserable as she watched the screaming children run away from Abyzou only to be gutted alive in place. Abyzou turned to her expecting some assistance for the hunt, but Ruby was already running through the forest on wobbly legs. She made it to a small creak and she collapsed on her knees as she cried out in her palms. Lucifer saw this as a failure, he scooped her up and brought her back to the village to punish her, forcing her to kill the infant prince. After she was done, he ordered a group of shadow cats to bring her back home. Everyday as she was around the creatures, she slowly changed their nature.

The shadow cats were gentle with Ruby, She being the only one to ever show them kindness. When she wasn't training she was with the shadow cats, petting their shadowy armor, they seemed to enjoy her company when she would speak with them about the horrors she seen and done that day. It was then that she realized, looking down into their crimson eyes, that love was the strongest power of all.

* * *

><p>Rubys escape:<p>

When Ruby got back she was put away and spent most of her days in a cage. One night she slept peacefully when Abyzou came in for her routine torture on Ruby. Abyzou saw the untouched human remains around Ruby, knowing her sister was slowly starving herself. Abyzou approach the small cage, wrapping her small fingers on the steel bars she shook the cage violently awakening the small child inside. Rudy opened her crimson eyes staring into her sisters pitch black ones unmoved by her sisters silly little games.

"Go away Abyzou," Ruby spoke through cracked lips growling slightly. Abyzou just giggled, shaking the cage again and spat at Ruby.

"Or what? are you going to cry," Abyzou finished with a laughed. Out of nowhere Abyzou started choking, blood poured from her mouth and eyes as Ruby came to the bars, hair floating around her and red eyes glowing, to grab her by the neck and gaze into Abyzou surprised eyes. Ruby bared her fangs and hissed at Abyzou, a new feeling spreading through her, the feeling of wrath. When she realized what she was doing she let Abyzou go, the familiar feeling of guilt swelling in her chest, but Ruby didn't apologize to her. Watching in the shadows Lucifer stepped into the room standing over the coughing Abyzou.

"Father, she tried to kill me," Abyzou told him but he look down to her in disappointment. He moved his head to look at Ruby, her red eyes filled with rage.

"Why didn't you finish it," he asked Ruby who blinked in confusion. Abyzou back up against the wall breathing heavily with wide eyes as she stared at her father. "Father, I-" "Silence!" Lucifer interrupted Abyzou, walking over her he approach the steel bird cage and grabbed Ruby by her crimson hair, violently throwing her in front of Abyzou on the dirty dungeon floor. She slipped around the guts on the floor, feeling the need to vomit as she looked up to her sisters frighten face. He knew now that Ruby's power was now manifesting "Show me what you're capable of, kill her Ruby," Ruby looked into her sisters eyes not understanding why she had to kill her sister.

"No," Ruby said balling her fists on the ground and curling her lips back into a snarl. A rune formed under her and Abyzou, the blast being unexpected as Ruby stood up quickly, turned around with a ball of orange mass glowing in her palm and She flung it at Lucifer putting a hole in his chest temporarily. When he was down she grabbed Abyzou by the hand and ran for the doors. They ran through the long halls, hearing the roar of Satan rumble the castle floors as he recovered and chased after them slamming against the walls as he bursted out of the prison in his true form. A bull headed devil.

Ruby dragged her sister up the twisted stairs, the beast destroying the steps they left behind as he closed in on them. Before making it to the top he grabbed Ruby's leg, tugging it hard before she flung another spell at him, this time in the face. He roared as he fell sixty feet down to the dungeon floor. She looked below her as Abyzou held on to her hand. Ruby saw that he started getting up again and she pulled herself up on the ledge with Abyzou's assistance.

Once safe over the ledge she got up and ran as fast as she could, when she looked beside her she saw the shadow cats running besides her as she and Abyzou zipped to the closing gates. Abyzou slipped and stumbled falling behind as Ruby and the shadow cats made it safety past the gates. Ruby turned around watching the doors closing and she saw Abyzou reaching for her from behind them. Ruby called out to her, she tried going back but the shadow cats block her knowing it was to late for Abyzou as the gates of hell had shut forever.

"Aby," Ruby feel to her knees once again, looking at the fading doors in content and sadness. The shadow cats wrapped around her and they all transported to a new world, a new beginning awaiting them.

* * *

><p>That's how the legend of the first reaper started, Ruby often traveled throughout the universes. Reaping the souls of the demons and devils who dared disrupt the balance between good and evil. Then Lucifer created more reapers, but none as pure blooded as Ruby. When Abyzou and Ruby meet again it was on bad terms. Ruby had a child of her own and Abyzou, who felt betrayed that Ruby left her, was green with envy. Abyzou was infertile from the abuse she endured and blamed Ruby for it. That's when the war began, the beginning to the end. The war went on for hundreds of years, until everything suddenly stopped, the warriors disappearing from reality until it was time to resume.<p>

Abyzou had awoken in wicker forest, not knowing where she was or what happen. All she knew was that she smelled humans and she was starving for flesh.

Zinc turned off his computer, he took his round glasses off his face, rubbing his brown down turned eyes. He fixed some papers, running his hand threw his silver short hair before he got up from his desk, clipboard in hand, and walked through his lab. The place was fully white with computers and machines on every wall, the floor was covered with a picture of a red serpent that extended wall to wall in the wide rectangle room. There were no widows on the padded wall, only circular fans, three on each wall. He started his day by walking past tanks filled with deformed humanoids, checking the bodies for any change in form.

For years he tried looking for a host that could harness the power of a Reaper, but his study was futile and his specimens died instantly when injected with the dark matter that Abyzou produce. Her blood wasn't as strong as expected.

The power had destroyed them when it flooded their veins, they weren't strong like Abyzou was. All failed, except for one little girl who Abyzou shared a family history with. She knew the child was special, she had searched for her for years when Ruby's daughter got pregnant. The little girl was the last remaining pure born reaper and he needed to absorb her power or else he would be ripped apart like the others if he attempted to enter the gates himself. But somehow she escaped them, even though her shell was still here, still watching, mocking them every time they failed an experiment with her soulless gray eyes.

The hell-hounds found her with her mother, hunting them down, but Aconite put up a fight and was quickly stopped by Abyzou. The child's soul had then separated from her lifeless body somehow which they brought to the lab. She created a doppelganger that the hounds chased down, almost succeeding in bringing her back until a horde of shadow cats rescued her. The hounds ended up losing her souls aura once it entered the human world.

He wanted to use the girls power to run over hell, hoping that the power she possess was enough to kill the king of hell Lucifer, he had plans of his own. Taking down some notes he walked up to the tank that held the body of the little girl who slept without her soul. He needed it desperately to awaken her because without it she was an empty shell, completely useless.

With the help of his wife, Abyzou, he was able to hide behind the security of his lab. The Mojave desert was a strange but discreet place, he enjoyed the privacy. He stared at the sleeping face of the child behind his glasses, an evil smirk spread across his face. He couldn't wait to finally be rid of this little beast.

Abyzou however had other plans, she wanted to raise the child to become her heir, the queen of hell. After countless hours of waiting he heard his wife's footsteps, turning around to greet her battered body he saw the opened wound spread across her torso. It looked like she was in the mist of a heated battle. He dropped what was in his hands to embrace her as she fell into his arms.

"She has the sword my love. She has come back," She told him with a garbled voice pointing her long fingernails to the tank, he picked her up and walked with her bridal style into their bedroom laying down with her next to him, "then let her bring it to us," He finished with a heated kiss and Abyzou smiled fondly into it, opening his lab coat to reveal his hard chest she got on top of his hips moving her own in a deep circler motion as he pulled down her dress and exposing her healed flesh. They made love savagely, drawing blood from each other each time teeth met flesh. For now they would forget the girl and make love under the full moon.

The girl moved slightly in the tank feeling her soul near, she opened her eyes slightly in the liquid peering out into the dark room. She couldn't move or speak, her body not functioning at all. Her eyes grew heavy once more and she slowly closed them again, more of her memories left her as well as her energy. Falling back into the comfort of the shadows once more, she slept and dreamt of herself tearing open Abyzou corpse causing a small smile to grace her little face and a small fire to start in the lab. Neither of the demons noticing as the moaning rang through the crumbling building and the smell of sweat masking the smell of smoke and burning paper.


	12. Chapter 12: Heat

I don't own anything but blu and cindy, this took me forever but I finally finished. WARNING FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. If you see something wrong please let me know.

* * *

><p>Blu PoV:<p>

The crystal palace glimmered in the blue sky, the clouds underneath resembled snow against its pale blue floors, it shined against the setting sun forming silhouettes from the towers of the palace. It seem as if made out of ice. The light crept into the dark master bedroom adjoining the balcony creeping up my body as a wave passing on top of sand.

I gazed at my reflection on one of the blue mirror wall running my fingers through my long thick white hair, combing out the knots that slowly began forming during the flight to the crystal castle. The master bedroom was beautiful, spacious, and tranquil. Something I was used to while being imprisoned in stone for, god knows how long, it finally felt good to be free once more. Before arriving here I stopped in the middle of a farm field to run through a large patch of sunflowers, I flew over the lakes and herds feeling the need to be connected with life again.

My world was numb, no lakes, no animals, no people, no trees. I was the weak after the planets in the universe died. The voices screaming in my head were souls that didn't belong to me, I killed them all, over and over again. the time curse Abyzou put on us for control was taking it's toll on me, I've want to give up, but then I didn't want to be alone in the universe either with Abyzou.

She thinks making me relive my torture would make me submit to being her stupid little mule, but she would never have me as her reaper. I will kill her again and again, no matter how many times her death sets off a repeat of the time. She took my mother from me right in front of my face, she deserves no mercy. When I felt the wind in my face as i was riding my Griffin it brought me alive, and that's when it hit me. Ruby was imprisoned before I was born, the curse could only be reversed by Abyzou and the statue seemed to be lost forever, hidden by the demoness. That statue had the last key that can open oblivion's door, the answer for the problem. Problem is, I couldn't find it anywhere.

After Ruby had my mother she spent her time in this palace ensuring my mother had a safe life, I don't know what happened or why my mother left her but I could tell it was because of me. When Abyzou found me she marked us with two snakes. She knew Cindy was important to me so she marked her too, the snakes tattooed on our skin kept us in Abyzou's time curse so she could torture us repeatedly.

Every time, I or Abyzou die we repeat time. I relived this world for centuries, I watched people I love perish in different ways because of me. I never lived past eighteen or the same life. This time Munenori was here and it confused me, because I never awoke him before due to what happened at his palace. After Cindy found me I knew it was her who I needed to open the door, she was the justicar. The one who would bring back the balance.

She made it longer than I guessed, but then again, I never expected my father to find her either. I never knew who he was until the last timeline repeat. Every life he was there, in the shadows protecting me whenever I was in real danger, him, Trish and lady. We found out in a sad way about our relatively, I was casted into the after life and I met Vergil. At first I thought Dante had died but Vergil was different, colder more serious. Vergil remembered his faults while being in the afterlife and he came to me telling me his discovery, the oblivion door, the door he was going to use against Dante before he was stopped by him, the irony. If I could get all seven scrolls that my grandmother created I could unlock the door that would erase Abyzou from existence permanently.

The circular ceiling was covered with a thick layer of ice that showed the sky. The sky darken slightly, giving a hint of blue and gold, as the sun descended once again upon the clouds over the balcony. It went dark in the large room, I stopped messing with my hair to put a hand in front of my clad armor chest.

Forming a fist with a clawed hand, I opened it up producing a small egg of light, it floated out of my palm over my head to the high enclosed roof, shining a weak blue dull light upon the stainless glass floors. The light uncovered the floor slowly, exposing the face of a black dragon. The true form of Ruby. The etchings stood out against the blue floors, the dragons black scaled body wrapped around an ivory Claymore that stood in a pentagram in the center of the room. Red rubies were used as eyes making them light up as the moon reflected off of them. A circular bed stood at the upper center of the round room, above it draped an off white canopy.

The middle of the room held a cradle made of ebony, a golden music box inside that held my younger self soul. The moon showers the cradle in light reflecting off it's black fabric of the cradle. The music box was handed to me in another realm by a powerful demon lord who I befriended. Abyzou went to his realm to destroy the world, but I stopped her before that could occur with the help of a half demon and his friends. She was furious and that's how she noticed my unique power, the power to reap souls for ultimate destruction.

I remember this castle, I remembered who it belonged to as well, but the memories weren't memories of own, they were of the dead. I rubbed my temples, closing my eyes, I tried to dismiss all the wrath going on inside my head but instead the back of head pounded more. Lowering my arms with a forced growl, walking towards the bed, I look toward the other side of the large room, a picture at the far end of the cradle. The picture that caught my eye the most was of a beautiful red haired faired skin women. It took up most of the wall from floor to ceiling opposite of where i was now standing at the foot of the bed.

The women's eyes were a deep ruby red. She looked regal sitting on her throne watching me watch her, her eyes haunting and serious. I looked away from the picture and focus again on the mirrored walls of the room just in time to see a form rise out from the shadows. Munenori approached in a slow cautious sway, soon wrapping his arms around my waist to pull my back against his body and resting his head on my shoulder. He smelt of lilac and cigarette smoke.

"What are you doing," I asked him with a frown on my face, I felt him smile beside my ear and i squinted my eyes in annoyance.

"Has the little monster forgot about me, we need to discuss why you're a bother," he whispered into my ear, I pulled away from him abruptly and he chuckled. He liked playing stupid games.

"Shut up Munenori, im not in the fucking mood," i turned to him, my mouth set in a growl," you shouldn't even be here dumb ass i told you to watch over Cindy," I said while walking away, in was in fact his fault for trusting Abyzou.

"Stop being fearful, you know shes safe with your father," he said running one hand behind his neck and moving his hair out of the face mask. "Besides, i dont take orders from you," He finished rolling his eyes at me as he placed his swords by the balcony doors.

He always has an reason to not follow orders. "You're in danger around me, and i don't need you to give me a fucking lecture," I said angrily with my back to him.

He stood still behind me glaring, shifting from to foot to foot in aggravation. Ignoring his silent anger I moved toward the wide rectangular doors located at the east of the enormous room of the crystal palace. Stepping out the doors I walk onto the balcony, the wind blew around me, shifting my hair from each side as i looked up at the shooting stars zipping through the empty night sky, my thoughts on Cindy scattering my focus temporarily.

Somehow i was able to come back to this life with Cindy and i think it has to do with the cross around my neck that she gave me for my sweet sixteen.

I grabbed the necklace, ripping it off my neck. I held it in my hand, outlining the cross with my thumbnail looking down at it.

My ears twitch and i heard Munenori approach me from behind, his feet as silent as a Jaguar and i quickly hid the cross in my pocket. Now standing beside me, Munenori took his mask off and looked to the night sky.

He reminded me of my rage. The scar that ran through his eyes brought back the memories of the mask, the pain, the feeling of being powerless, and the feeling of rage tearing through my body. All that I could remember was blood, the taste, the smell, the texture and the color of it. It sent me into a frenzy.

I forcefully grabbed his chin between my thumb and index finger turning his face to me, he was staring me right in the eyes but all i could see was the pale pink scar. Using my thumb i trace the scar back down to his lips then his cheek. This is why i put people in danger, he must have saw the expression on my face because he frowned squinting his long lashed asian shaped eyes with his own fangs bore to me.

"Get off me," Munenori said as he grabbed my wrist putting it back to my side, his grip wasn't so docile. He spoke in a stern voice, "Enough of this, thinking about the past is not going to help you win this war or reverse what has been done, the last time you let you your rage swell, you….," he grew silent his expression soften. Loosing his hold around me he walked back inside the room, his long purple hair blew wildly behind him as i watched him walk away. He didn't have to say no more, i already knew what he was talking about.

"You think i wanted that? Why did you go to Abyzou, what the hell were you doing Nori?" I said as i crossed my arms around my chest, a sudden pressure tore through my ribcage and i hunched over slightly. My beast wanted to get out. I followed him inside the room, my claws embedded into my shoulders to distract me from the pain.

Trying to hide my struggle, i stood up straight from being slightly hunch putting my balled hands straight by my side. Biting my lip i let my breath out slightly, i opened my eyes and close them again.

"Because you weren't yourself," He said turning to me, he looked at me quizzical at first but squinted his eyes in dismissal and continued to speak, "during our missions you became extremely blood thirsty. Not that its a bad thing of course, but you left no is for questioning, you killed everyone out of revenge that didn't involve them," He took out a cigarette holder to put a white cigarette on it. I asked for one snapping my fingers to create a small fire which we both used to light our cigarette. I inhaled, the harmful smoke entered my lungs and i coughed in my fist, its been way to long and it made me feel light headed.

"So you were afraid of me," i finally said in mid cough, taking another pull from the cigarette i blew it in his face, I knew what he was saying was right, but i couldn't believe that i had change that much. Munenori crossed his arms arching a brow and taking another pull of his cigarette before ashing it on the floor.

"Perhaps I was afraid of what you would become, Blu you have to understand, i never intended for her to trap you. She told me she would be able to free you from your powers, but she never told me how," he said leaning against the wall, I nod my head, he was right, my powers were out of control and anything we tried was out of desperation. Even if it meant being stupid enough to believe a demon.

"Well we are both dumb then," i said smiling at him but he didn't smile back. He looked wistful looking at the floor, i throw my cigarette under my boot and walk passed him to the cradle. Running my fingers against its veil i thought about the first gate, the thing behind its door. Its going to be a hell of a fight, but it was easy, for me of course. The last gate was literally up to Cindy. She had to be strong, not physically but emotionally and mentality. Cindy's will was the final test. If i had Cindy's will, none of this would've happened.

Then there was Zinc, that egotistical chew toy was vermin, popping up at places he had no business being at. He had my body in a tank and i wanted to know why, i couldn't wait to get my claws on him.

"Do you remember anything about us?" Munenori spoke with a low deep voice, his face being partially covered by a shadow on the wall, he came out to the moonlight appearing like a ghost to stand next to me. I turned to look up at him wondering what he meant, the smile on his face slowly disappeared when we both realize i didn't know what he was talking about. He looked away, mouth in a thin line, he appear chagrined by what was meant to be a delicious fantasy.

The look on his face made me grin, "you telling me that we hooked up or somethin? Bullshit," i flipped my hair over my shoulder and put my hand on my hip looking at him with leering eyes, my grin got wider I saw him blush. "The prince and I? Were you drunk," I said sarcastically hoping he had to be joking, instead he looked extremely offend.

"Unfortunately not," he said with frown eyes. Walking toward the bed, he laid down on it, arms spread in different directions as he look up out the sky through the curtains, "you wont understand, you cant remember," My chest swelled with guilt, he suffered the most. Having to meet me over and over again to only lose everyone and remember it all was a curse worse than anything else. I climb in next to him putting my head on his shoulder and my leg between his, we looked up to the moon together, our thoughts on different things. The moon was closer to us, its huge round surface looming above the castle. All I saw was the moon and nothing else.

"Once we win this fight, everything would be set back to its rightful place, we may never meet again, whatever happens, happens, there's no more chances" he spoke looking outside, Munenori wrapped his arm around me to play with my hair, I look up to his face to see the playful smile.

"Maybe in another life," I said chuckling and he joined in as well. He closed his eyes, his way of telling me to shut up as always whenever we took a nap together, i remembered our childhood together but nothing beyond that. I looked up at his face with a sigh of disappointment.

"The sex mustn't had been that good if i couldn't remember," I teased making him look down at me with his piercing seductive eyes, he had a grin on his face as if taking my joke as a challenge. The waves of arousal that rolled off him made my legs weak, my very own core pulsing in my breeches. I sat up looking down at him taking a strand of his purple hair in between my fingers as I look at him back biting my lower lip. I was genuinely curious how he was in bed, unlike Goemon, Munenori was never one to brag about his sexuality. He was always so up tight and serious, the only fun he ever had was on the battlefield.

"Then let me remind you," a sudden move of his hands and he had his fingers in my hair, one hand in the crook of my thigh under my cheek as he lifted me up to turn me around and straddle him, his tongue invaded mine, and our lips melted into each other. I could taste the cigarette from earlier, he pressed our bodies tightly together, when I arched my pelvic against him the grip under my left thigh and buttock grew tighter. He spread my covered vulva apart when I lifted off him slightly, using his middle knuckle to rub back and forth, up and down then on my button that remained inside my breeches rubbing light circles over it. I rub myself against his fingers, fisting his hair tightly in my hands as I wrapped my arm around his head and rock above him. I throw my head back, a gasp escape my lips into the air before I crashed my mouth back to his.

One of my hands travel down to his clothe chest and into the garb while the other pulled his robe apart. I push the black garment away, it pooled underneath us on the bed reveling his own serpent tattoo on his back. I ran my claws softy over his chest and abs leaving behind thin pink claw marks. He moaned lowly into my mouth before pulling back to take my lower lip in between his to suckle it. He somehow found out how to take off my armor discarding the chest plate on the floor along with shirt underneath in haste.

He turned us over so I was underneath him, my legs opened on either side of his body, and his arms on either side of my head, he stop kissing my lips to plant open mouth kisses along my neck and chest running one hand over my breast down to my stomach, his hand paused just above the black breeches while his other hand cupped my breast, rolling a thumb over the small pink erect nipple. He pulled away from my body with a pant placing his forehead against mine as he loomed over me, his hair spread out to cover me and his hips pressed tight into mine. His need was between the lips of mine and I rolled my hips for stimulation enticing a moan from us both.

"Do i have permission to delve in your treasures," he spoke after an forced exhale of breath, he smiled against my lips seductively, the words rolled off his tongue like butter, he only spoke like that when he really wanted something.

"What are you waiting for, if i didn't want this i would've torn your pretty head off," I giggled under him leaning up to kiss his exposed chest, he chuckled pushing me back down, playfully biting my lower lip, god his body was hot, I squeezed my thighs around his waist as I stared at the movement of his chest and biceps. Impatiently I lift my hips above his own so he can grab each side of the breeches to pull them up and over my thighs and knees, his hands tracing the expose skin they left behind.

Pulling them off my ankles he threw the clothing to the floor, he kissed the top of one knee before spreading both of them apart and placing himself in the middle again. He laid my legs on top of his knees above his harden member, his hard chest covered in a slight sheen of sweat.

"You're just jealous that i won the beauty pageant without the need to participate, its not my fault I'm prettier than you," Munenori said planting a quick kiss on my pouting lips before he sat back up again between my open legs. I was exposed to the chilly air, my skin quickly broke out in goosebumps and i shivered beneath him.

He was talking about our younger days, we were on a mission. I had disguised myself as a contender for a pageant to see which of the girls was witches, Munenori had visited our dressing room one day and ended up being mistaken as a beautiful woman, it was a surprised that he won, he only had to sit among the crowd.

He placed one hand on top of my other knee to run skillful fingers down my body to the slick wet heat with the other. He took his long middle finger, putting it into his mouth to get it wet before tracing my heat with it, he moved up to the clitoris before sliding down and penetrating my entrance with each inch of his finger at a time, when he had his knuckle in me he stopped. I grip onto the invading appendage tightly opening my mouth in a silent scream, Munenori groaned at my reaction. I grip the sheets beneath me throwing my head back and arching my torso off the bed, my chest in the air and my hair a sea of mess around my body.

He moved his finger in and out of the soft wet walls slowly before speeding up, he looked down at me, his eyes glazed and his breathing quickened. After awhile I grabbed his hand stopping him temporarily, his chest heaved and he was flushed all over. He took out his finger, a string of clear liquid attached to it and he stick it in his mouth.

"You're so wet," He whispered, sucking the juices that leaked from within my body off his fingers. He closed his eyes in pleasure before opening them again to reach down and undo the strings on his pants. He saw the look in my eyes, I wanted more, my core drench and ready. He pulled down his pants enough to free himself, his thick long pink erection excited me, i saw the red tip ooze with precum and I reached for him taking his heat in my hand and pulling the foreskin back and forth over the tip getting it lubricated, Munenori's stomach jumped and he grip both knees firmly, pushing his hips forward in reaction.

"Shit," he gasped as the tip of his shaft slipped over my slick heat, I guided him to my opening and he pressed his hardness against it, the tip took sometime being enveloped, his thick mushroom head widen walls slipping slowly into the moist, hot constricting tunnel around him. I moan loudly this time as i felt his hot pulsing thick hardness inch its way in, he let out another deep groan as he buried himself inch by devious inch.

Half way in he retracted his hips, putting one leg over his shoulder he spread the other leg on the bed and slowly pushed his hips forward again causing me to feel fill then empty as he repeated the motion over and over.

The third pump had his sack touching my cheeks and I arched again off the bed as he pulled in to deep. His face was twisted in pleasure, he held his eyes shut as he rocked back and forth above me trying not to focus on the soft, wet heat rubbing up and down his sex.

"Fuck Nori. mmh, " I bit my lower lip and my eyes grew misty, my leg on his shoulder quivered and my toes curled, he let out a lengthy moan between his clenched teeth when i squeezed down on him, i ran both hands down his body to stop on his hips and held them there. He pushed in a little quicker this time burying himself over and over, whenever he try to pull out i tried to suck him in, clenching and unclenching making him moan whenever he reentered me. He grabbed onto my knee tighter bringing it to his chest to pound into my body.

"Ahh.. your so tight.. hah.. uhh," Munenori moaned softly, He lifted both my legs on each side of his head and leaned forward going all the way in my body, I jump and yelp causing him to pause watching for me to move on him before he continued, the bed creaked loudly with every powerful thrust of Munenori's hips, the sound of squishing was heard between the area we were joined as well of the slapping from our bodies, the thick scent of sex filled the room and he huffed above me leaning down to silence my cries with his mouth. He kissed me deeply wrapping his fingers in mine to move my hands above my head as he picked up his speed. His sweat dripped on my forehead and my body bounced with every thrust.

Suddenly my legs were at my chest as he held one arm underneath them. He laid on his side to pound upward into my flesh. Biting down on my fist i used my other arm to wrap around his neck for support, i came down harder with each thrust and then i felt it, my body convulsed and i squeezed down hard on Munenori forcing him out my body with a rush of hot liquid and a scream.

"mmmh…" Munenori moaned into my neck as he felt the liquid run down his thick vain to his tighten sack. He took hold of himself and guided his thick head to my quivering core, this time smoothly entering me, my eyes roll in the back of my head as another orgasm burst from my body again, Munenori didn't let me escape this time, he held my hip firmly as he pressed his body into mine keeping himself sheathed in heat as the wave of pleasure ripped through my being.

He turned my head to look at him as he moved his hips again, planting a heated kiss on my dry lips. He gave me a few hard grinding pumps before he let out a throaty moan followed by a pleased grin, i felt a hot burst inside me from Munenori and i tried not to make a face as i felt his white fluids run down my leg after he pulled out and laid down beside me.

"Really Nori," i said out of breath as i looked over to him next to me. He was already fast asleep, shit. Either which way i underestimated him, even though it didn't last all night, i had to admit, he really did have skills. My core ached slightly and i looked down to see it slightly red. Munenori had to have been holding back but I wouldn't blame him though, he was wielding a monster. My stomach exploded in butterflies as I thought back about what had just taken place. I actually slept with Munenori and he cooperated… Odd… i looked at his sleeping face with a thousand questions running through my mind.

How and when did we get intimate?

Why did he look at me as if he was waiting?

Does he only have lust or does he want more?

I didn't feel anything afterwards just emptiness, all i needed was to relieve some pressure from my body. My beast was sated and that was all i wanted. Munenori wasn't an emotional being but he did feel pain and think i was about to make worse.

I laid my head on his chest hearing his heart pounding. He stirred as i wrapped my body around him, he wrapped his arm around me again pulling me closer. I closed my eyes joining him in sleep. Tomorrow was the start of a new adventure.

~DMC~

Dante and Cindy didn't talk about the long drive to the shop, neither knowing what to say. Cindy held her head to his back listening to the motor of the bike as they sped through the endless road. She knew that Blu counted on her, she just didn't think she was fit for the job. She remembered what Dante told her earlier.

"Dante are you a demon, how did you know about Blu," she broke the silence, lifting her head off his back, eyeing the back of his head waiting for an answer. He slightly raised a brow, turning his head temporarily to show her his left cheek.

"I'm half and half to be honest," Dante said, Cindy tensed up behind him causing him to scuff, "Relax I'm not going to eat you. Anyway, I think Blu has something to do with a top secret experiment called the reaper project, i sent Trish on the case." He said facing forward as he watched the road in front of him. Cindy stuttered with wide eyes.

"What? How do you know about that, I'm actually working on that case," she said over his shoulder, he slowed down to a halt turning his body to face her asking her what she said while he followed her with his eyes when she got off the bike, her heels making imprints on the dry soil kicking up dust as she walked in front of it to face him fully. " That case is top secret how do you know about it," Cindy asked him arms folded and eyes glaring.

"That guy gave it to me, he told me to retrieve a package," Dante said reaching into his coat pocket to pull the yellow envelope holding it up so Cindy could see it. She recognized the envelope and wondered how Munenori came in possession of it. Cindy walked up to Dante taking the file from his gloved fingers to look down at the stamp then look back to Dante.

"That asshole stole this from me," she said turning it over twice, " but why did he give it to you," she asked Dante with her head cocked to the side, he shrugged and signaled her to get back on the bike.

"Lets figure that later, come on, we are being watched," he said watching Cindy take a quick glance at her surroundings before getting back on the bike.

Cindy got comfortable before the bike came to life again and drove off, she slightly put her head back on his back with a doleful face, biting her lower lip.

She let out a forced sigh and Dante once again focused on her. "What's wrong?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road, she stood quiet and tense behind him.

" I feel useless, i lost my job, my home and my life, all because of this," her face grew dreamy and she continued to talk in crack voice " I lost a good friend because of it. No matter how many leads we found we always end up at a dead end, its like going through a maze and never getting out," She said unblinking. Cindy felt Dante nod and agree, he could relate, the maze was his whole life.

"Damn Blu for flying away before answering serious questions, that brat had me in tears for no reason," he spoke in sly tone, he chuckled when he heard Cindy laugh behind him.

"Your face was all red, you looked so sad i had to hug you poor thing, so adorable," Cindy tease actually laughing for the first time right in Dantes ear. He smiled over his shoulder at her taking his eyes off the road for a second to see her smile, her short hair blew around her from the rushing wind and she looked back at him.

Cindy stopped smiling then, she grew bug eyed, her mouth turned into a scream. Dante looked forward in time to see a small dragon like beast swooping in with its talons, he swerved the motorcycle to next lane picking up his speed on the empty road. The beast flew up into the sky over the dry desert earth, it opened its mouth letting out a hysterical cry over the plains attracting more of them.

Dante looked behind him as the mass grew in size, he speed up when he realize they were in pursuit of them. He looked forward again, moving his hand off the handle he quickly grabbed ebony and shot the first beast from swooping in from his front, Cindy got the one from the right.

She was using a 9 mm, shooting the bird like dragons when ever they got to close. The shooting wasn't slowing them down after awhile and Dante had to use his sword, the claymore whooshes through the air above Cindy's head causing her to duck before shooting one of the creatures in the face, the air above her rained blood and she covered her face in Dantes back to not get her face covered in it.

Cindy wrapped her arms around Dantes torso as she closed her eyes listening to the disturbing screams that came from the severed roaster heads. Dante continued to hack and slash at the sky leaving behind squirming reptilian body's and webbed wings. Cindy froze behind him not opening her eyes until he called out her. He pointed to a abandoned barn house just off the road and she nodded, the beasts were minimized but the remaining were just as fierce.

They pulled off the road into the corn field with Dante cutting the way through. The creatures flew over the farm land and into the cornfield landing on the ground to continue their hunt on foot. They ran through the path Dante left, spreading out amongst the field form an ambush.

Cindy saw one charging from the corn straight at them and she sat up to lift the gun in its direction, shooting the beck then the head, she turned around and shot another one behind them swiftly, her fingers wrapped around Dantes belt buckle to get a better grip as she shoot a third one to their right. Dante grinded his teeth as he tried not to focus on the constant rubbing against his groin, the feeling rippled throughout his body.

They finally made it to the barn with a dead halt and Cindy got off, she shot one of the beast charging her as she ducked a pair of talons went over her head. Another beast flew in and she watched it get shot into bits by Dante, he picked her up from the ground by her elbow quickly rushing her to the doors.

He stood in front of her, dual guns in hand he waited for her to open the doors ensuring nothing followed behind. The yellow corn field in front of him stood still, no movement in sight and no sound, he peered over his shoulder at Cindy watching her stumble with the chains around the handle before finally pulling them off. Dante sharply looked back to field his ears picking up a movement in the corn.

Cindy hurried inside, she found cover and readied her weapon, the darkness of the barn hiding her. Dante peered around the area before taking a few steps back into the barn. He closed the doors quickly, locking them from the inside with a wooden piece.

Cindy was behind a wheel of hay trying to catch her breath. Dante walked around the barrel, he looked down at Cindy, her head in her palm as she placed her elbow on her knee leaning on it for support, she turned her head to look up at him in the dark, his face was partially covered by the dense darkness, one blue eye peering at her in the moonlight. She turned her head away putting her gun in its holder, the adrenaline in her veins causing her to shake.

"You okay," Dante asked slightly out of breathe, he stood over her drenched in sweat and gore looking down to her. Cindy extended her legs and arms stretching her body and cracking her back, she peered up at Dante looking haunted with her raccoon eyes.

"What are those things," she asked him, he took a seat next to her on the floor leaning against the hay looking around for anything lurking in the shadows.

"I don't know, i never seen one before, they have been hunting us since we left Blu," he said wiping some blood away from his face that found its way down to his chin. Cindy cringed, her other knee was hurt from her fall earlier, she was bleeding from little gash at her side but she shrugged it off.

"Well we have to find a way to get out of here," Cindy said trying to stand but Dante pulled her back down.

"Chill out," Dante said in a forced whisper, they heard some of the beasts landing on top of the roof chirping angrily, by now there had to be millions outside.

Dante got up, gun raised, and sidestepped to the crack in the door looking out, the sky was covered with them, they swarmed around the barn blocking out the moon. Dante turned around towards Cindy telling her to keep quiet, he moved away from the door into the middle of room to peer around, 'Shit," he thought not knowing what to do, they were trapped. He reached into his pocket pulling out a small glass bottle with water in it. Stepping towards the door he open the cork and started pouring the water in a line under the door.

"What are you doing?" Cindy asked as she stood up silently watching him.

"Holy water, its to keep them out," Dante said draining the last bit of it on the dirt floor.

Dante backed up, the water glowed white before enveloping the barn with a quick flash and dissipating. The small dragon beasts screamed in agony as they backed away from the barn, the ones on the roof turned to piles of ashes. They didn't leave though, they stood a few feet away waiting for them silently.

"We aren't going to able to leave until morning," Dante said as he turned around to Cindy who shook her head in impatience.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the barn doors causing Cindy to jump. Another bang rang out through the barn and they both drew their weapons.

"What and who is that," Cindy spoke fast and quiet.

"Shut up and pay attention," Dante said not daring to see the look on Cindy's face.

The doors burst open, a silhouette walked into the room, behind it was fire and burning creatures falling to the earth without wings. Its eyes shone red in the darkness and the shadow moved closer into the barn, its feet dragging behind them. Both Dante and Cindy cocked their guns.

"Stay were you are," Cindy shouted across the room at the approaching shadow. It stop as commanded standing at the entrance patiently.

"Who are you," Cindy asked but Dante stood fixed, he already knew what it was.

"your worse nightmare," the shadow said with a low deep voice, it spread it wings in the dark before rushing into them quickly, Dante pushed Cindy out the way in time for the shadow to swallow him into darkness. Cindy looked up to see the area he was standing in empty.

"No, no, no, no," Cindy quickly got up searching the area calling out his name. Not seeing any sign of him she turned and fell to her knees with her face in her hands, she felt hopeless again. The shadows on the wall moved into the middle of the room under her knees and she jerked back as a cat like shadow emerged from the floor. The six foot muscular shrouded black fur beast looked down at her, head low, red eyes piercing, unmoving and silent. Cindy reached for her gun but the beast hissed, its jaw opened widely to show its saber teeth as well as the small sharp needle like fangs in the back of its mouth. The gun disappeared into the black hole.

Cindy was paralyzed where she sat, watching the beast close its mouth then step over her, its muzzle inches from her face, she turned her head away and saw more emerging, they were smaller but still terrifying. Cindy closed her eyes tightly leaning her head back when the bigger shadow cat sniffed her face. She felt something wet on her cheek and the beast rubbed its massive head on her in greeting before moving away from her.

"Hmm?" Cindy opened her eyes and saw the beasts by the doors, the larger one waiting for her to follow behind. She got off the floor, dust herself off and followed the beasts outside into the night.

* * *

><p>If anyone played dmc before you would have known what the shadow cats are. Theyre called demon shadows and are fricken hard to fight. Next chapter coming soon.<p> 


End file.
